Red Wine and Vodka
by Fuzzy Blue Owl
Summary: Draco's heartbroken and has had far too much to drink, but Harry is there for him, though not quite in the way he wants. EWE, PWP.
1. Shitfaced Ponce

Red Wine and Vodka

Rated: M

Warnings: Drinking, strong language, sexual content, Epilogue? What Epilogue?

Disclaimer: Not my characters, obviously.

Begging For: Reviews

* * *

.

.

Draco's attempt at a nonchalant stance wavered against the bar due to all the vodka sloshing around in his stomach. His hair was a mess and his eyes were half closed.

"Come on, Draco." Harry pushed his empty wineglass back at the bartender as he shouted over the music, "got to get you to your flat. You're fucking smashed. You're embarrassing yourself, only because he happened to be here? Fuck, Draco, you're such a fucking girl."

Draco scowled. "Wanna… 'nother vodka," he whined, rubbing his eyes and smearing some of the glittery black kohl lining his gray eyes.

"No, Draco, you've had quite enough, I've already told off the bartender for serving you the last one when I was in the loo. You shitfaced ponce, you can't even stand up straight. Come on," Harry pushed Draco very slightly towards the public Floo with a firm hand on his lower back and had to move quickly and grab him around the waist to prevent Draco from falling on his face to the floor of the club. "See? You need to drink some water or something, Jesus."

Draco let himself be pushed towards the fireplace. Unfortunately, there he was, directly in his line of vision, the reason for his ridiculous state of intoxication. _Fucking _Blaise Zabini. Dancing with fucking Justin Finch-Fletchley, of all the fucking queers Blaise could have taunted him with, a fucking _Hufflepuff_? Blaise had Finch-Fletchley's hips in a vice grip and was grinding the Hufflepuff's arse into his groin. He glanced up and around, made eye contact with Draco, and sneered in his direction.

"Gonna- punch- fucking arse licker-" Draco slurred angrily. Harry stopped him from leaping forward to start a fight and glared at Zabini before grabbing a pinch of Floo powder and pulling Draco into the fireplace after him.

Draco stumbled on the mat in front of the mantel and nearly fell on his face. Harry's strong arms reached out and wrapped quickly around his body, just in time to keep his nose from being smashed to bits on the floor of the small library room in his flat. Harry nearly lifted him off the floor and deposited him on the nearest sofa where he collapsed.

"Fuck me, you're a fucking sloppy mess," Harry bit out, "I've got to fucking piss again and I'll make you some fucking tea. Don't do anything fucking stupid. Stay on the bloody sofa."

Draco scowled at Harry's back as he made his way to the loo. Bloody Potter and his gorgeous arse was quite angry with him this time, it always was apparent when there was more than one 'fuck' per sentence. He stood up, quite unsteadily, and made his way over to a shelf and reached for the bottle behind a row of books. It was still at least a third full. He made his way back to the sofa before opening the bottle and taking a swig. _Uuughhh, warm vodka… s'fucking foul. _ He considered Summoning some ice from the kitchen but couldn't find his wand in his pocket and took another swig anyway. Fuck Blaise. _Fuck_ him.

It had been a little over a week since Blaise had split up with him, and this was the first night that Potter had gotten him to shower and leave his flat for the first time since it had happened, where he had been moping and crying. Of all the fucking bars in London, of course Blaise was at the one they'd gone to. What the fuck was he doing at a straight bar? Fucking Too Straight For His Own Good Potter, despite being his best friend, still refused to go to any gay bars with Draco, and at eight this evening it had, for once, seemed like a blessing. Blaise rarely frequented straight bars, and it had seemed like a good idea to just get out of the flat for the first time in days, even if it meant a boring as shit place like that. Draco idly wondered whether Blaise had actually followed him there just to find someone horrible to hit on in front of him out of revenge. He had been drinking his third glass of expensive red wine at the raised bar with Potter when he had spotted Blaise alone down on the dance floor, his height making him easily the most noticeable. He downed his entire glass and ordered the first of several double shots of vodka on the rocks from the bartender, who had started raising an eyebrow at him after the third.

"What the fuck, Draco, how can you drink that shit? It's warm. Fucking gross." Harry had reentered the room with a tea tray that he threw onto the table before grabbing the bottle from his hand.

"Well… Sum- Summon the ice… for me," Draco pouted, trying to reach for the bottle, "can't find m'wand."

"You dropped it on the fucking floor of the bar and I picked it up," Harry scowled at him, "I went through fucking hell to find you and get your precious wand back to you last year and this is how you fucking treat it? I should've kept the damn thing." He pulled the hawthorn wand out of his pocket where it had been sitting next to the holly wand and nearly threw it at him. "There's your damn wand. Fine. Get alcohol poisoning. Fuck. Just don't drown in your own vomit and then expect me to take you to the hospital." He moved towards the fireplace, grabbing his cloak.

"No, 'Arry, m'sorry.. Please, don't- don't leave." Draco buried his face in his hands. "Sorrysorry. Didn't think he'd- didn't… I just…"

Harry stopped and sighed, the fight going out of him. "I know, Dray. I didn't think he'd be there either; you were doing so much better today too. I suppose I'd probably be just as shitfaced if it had happened to me."

Draco flushed a little under his palms. He loved it when Harry called him Dray, he could pretend for a brief moment that Harry wasn't straight, that there was something between them other than friendship, they were lovers, and Harry was whispering his nickname for him in his ear…

He felt a sob rising in his throat and curled up into a miserable ball.

"Oh, Jesus fuck, Dray," Harry sighed and sank down onto the couch and wrapped his arms around Draco, letting him sob into the shoulder of his robes. "You'll get over him. He doesn't know what he's missing out on, he can go fuck himself."

Draco cried even harder. Harry was so oblivious, it was even more heartbreaking. Draco hadn't told him the real reason Blaise had finally called it off. They had been rocky for ages, yes, but it was always worse whenever Harry had come around to their flat parties and Draco, usually far too intoxicated, hadn't been able to stop staring. When he was sober, they got along just like best mates should, and Draco controlled himself. When he got shitfaced he simply could not make his eyes behave. The final fight had included a lot of Blaise shouting at him that he didn't like seeing his boyfriend continuously lust after the straightest boy in England, not to mention Gryffindor's Fucking Golden Boy of all people, right in front of his face, all the fucking time, and why he wouldn't appreciate Blaise and all they had been through, who couldn't live a fucking lie anymore and was moving out of their flat within the hour.

Draco was unbearably crushed. He _did_ love Blaise, of course he did, they had been together since they were fifteen, and directly after the war they had moved in together secretly in Muggle London and pretended they had both gone into hiding overseas. He had been happy. Then Harry Potter had shown up at their doorstep, impossibly breaking through all the wards, carrying his old wand and wanting to talk to him in private. They were not wanted fugitives as they had expected, but simply listed as missing. Harry had already forgiven him, had kept his wand safe for him, he had searched for months, finally found them and wanted them both to come back to wizardkind. Somehow it had been as easy as it sounded, and they came out of hiding. Somehow, bitter arch enemies Potter and Malfoy slowly became unlikely, hesitant friends Harry and Draco, who despite being opposites, actually had quite a few things in common these days. Blaise had grudgingly accepted the friendship due to his newfound freedom, though he still hated Harry from their school days. Usually he was polite enough not to show it.

He pressed his face deeper into Harry's robes and tried to take deep, calming breaths of Harry's familiar scent. Harry reached for a cup of tea and pressed it into Draco's hand, who sat up shakily to take a gulp. It had just the right amount of milk and sugar, just the way he liked it, and he couldn't help but think how Blaise could never make a fucking proper cup of tea for him even after living with him for years.

Harry made no move to withdraw his other arm from around Draco's shoulders. Draco leaned into him, controlling his breathing, closing his eyes, and was continuously astounded that Harry didn't ever seem to realize what his friendly, mate-like gestures really did to Draco. Any good mate would offer a shoulder to cry on when his mate had been broken up with. Draco was sure Ron had received the same treatment when Hermione had finally left him for Viktor Krum, before Ron had moved to America. Most of the time, Harry didn't seem to remember that there was a difference when your new best friend was gay, and that a friendly hug sometimes could become a little too friendly, and that your new best friend was sometimes fighting down a boner because _you're so damn fit_ and _I want to you to fuck me into the wall, fuck me, Potter, _or_ I could suck the straight right out of you, I know you'll like it, just let me-_

Draco gave a deep sigh and drank from his teacup again, as always trying to convince himself _it was a very bad idea_ to lean over, just slightly, and kiss Potter. _Never. Just can't._ This unexpected friendship and hidden lust was still better than losing Harry forever, and though he desperately wanted to taste the red wine still lingering on Potter's breath, he knew that it would ruin this carefully balanced friendship. If Harry ever knew how Draco was reacting to him, Draco knew he would stop doing all of the things that he both craved and hated himself for craving, like this offer of a shoulder to cry on, or Harry ruffling his hair affectionately, or sitting a little too comfortably together on the sofa while they watched Muggle movies at Harry's flat.

Draco couldn't imagine the awkwardness afterwards if he made a move on Harry. Perhaps, if _both_ of them were _twice_ as shitfaced as he was now, he _might_ consider it.

It was so difficult, though, curled up in Harry's arms, a strong hand gently rubbing his shoulders, to resist touching Harry the way he wanted to. He clenched his hands into fists to keep himself from grabbing at Harry's ridiculous hair and snogging him senseless. _Stop._

"Feeling a little better?" Harry murmured into his ear, sending shivers down Draco's neck.

"A little," Draco mumbled, "I dunno." He finished his tea and forced himself to move away from Harry, nearly falling off the sofa.

"Need to get you into bed," Harry said, and Draco wanted to scream, _yes that's exactly what I need, take me to bed and fuck me senseless. I've just fucked up what I had with Blaise because of you, it's your entire fault for being attractive and unobtainable and I fucking _hate _you_.

Instead he nodded.

Harry helped him into his bedroom, but Draco stopped suddenly at the door. This wasn't his bedroom, it was his and Blaise's bedroom, and he couldn't stand sleeping in this huge bed alone again tonight, not knowing that Blaise was probably shoving his cock into that damn Hufflepuff at this very moment.

"No, don't wanna sleep here- can we go to your place? …Please?"

Harry's eyebrows rose at the plea but he seemed to understand.

"All right," he sighed, helping him back to the fireplace.

Harry held tight to Draco as they landed in his flat, keeping him from stumbling. He helped Draco to his bedroom, sat him down on the edge of the bed, grabbed an extra blanket and pillow and moved towards the living room to sleep on the sofa.

"Harry… wait…"

Harry stopped and looked around at the soft whisper.

"Don't… don't want to sleep alone… please?"

Harry sighed. The things he wouldn't do for this damn twink when he was shitfaced. He threw down the pillow and blanket back to the bed and pulled the covers back. He toed his shoes and socks off and unbuttoned his trousers, kicking them off into a corner, and climbed under the covers.

Draco tried very, very hard not to stare. He took off his shoes instead. His socks were too much of a hassle, though, and he flopped down onto his side, facing away from Harry, with trousers and one sock still on. Fuck it.

He didn't dare shed his trousers, or move any closer; he simply could not trust himself right now. He genuinely needed his best friend's comfort at the moment, not the unrequited lust causing him so much despair.

Draco jumped as Harry reached over, oblivious to his distress, and pulled him in. To _cuddle._ Draco couldn't believe it. He was in Harry's bed, Harry had his strong arm around him in an entirely platonic manner and it was driving him mad. He closed his eyes and awkwardly pulled the covers over himself, hiding the reaction Harry didn't realize he was causing. This simply wasn't fair. He couldn't help but push his back into Harry's chest, careful to keep his arse away from Harry's groin. Harry's breathing slowed and Draco followed him into sleep.

.

.

Draco woke slowly to the delicious feeling of a hard cock pressed against his thigh. He was on his back with a muscled arm draped over his chest and a leg nestled in between his own. He couldn't help but press against that hard cock, wanting it. He opened his eyes and was startled as he suddenly remembered that he had gone to bed with _Harry_ last night. He tried not to move, not wanting Harry to wake up. He was so hard, and so obsessed with this dark-haired man who seemed to have no interest in him whatsoever… But what _truly_ straight man willingly got into a bed with a gay man? Even if all they had done was sleep. Maybe there was hope... or, no, Harry was just being the hero like always, rescuing a "damsel" in distress, stopping at nothing to make them feel better, and in this case simply making everything worse. Somehow waking up to Harry's morning wood pressed against him, Harry's thigh sometimes brushing against his own hardness with his breathing, was both the best and worst thing that had ever happened to him. His head pounded, his cock throbbed, he wanted to bend over in front of Harry and beg to be taken. He suppressed a moan, trying with all his might not to thrust his hips harder into the contact with Harry's leg. This was absolute torture, but he didn't want it to ever stop. Draco watched Harry's face as he slept, his dark lashes, and his slightly parted lips.

Fuck, this wasn't fair. Harry was making very, very slight thrusting movements with his hips, driving Draco absolutely crazy and making his cock leak.

Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open and they stared at each other for a very moment, a pink tinge coloring Draco's cheekbones. _Fuck, I'm caught._

Harry's scratchy voice mumbled, "Err, sorry," like _he_ was the one who had done something inappropriate. He untangled his limbs from Draco and stumbled to the bathroom.

Draco closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. A second later his eyes flew open as he listened to the sounds coming from the bathroom; a very quiet, stifled moan, and the sound of flesh on flesh. _Oh my god, is he wanking? Holy fuck._ Draco couldn't help reaching into his own trousers and touching himself, it was too much to think of Harry, 10 feet away, touching the cock that had just been pressed up against him. It only took a few strokes before he was coming, thrusting his hips up into his fist, biting his lip to keep himself from crying out.

He pulled his hand out; somewhat embarrassed that he had just wanked in Harry's bed, but still floating in the haze of orgasm.

A few minutes later he heard a soft sigh and the shower started.

He stayed in the bed, not wanting to get up and deal with his unbelievably horrid hangover. Ten minutes later Harry emerged from the bathroom, his hair wet and dripping and a towel tied low around his hips. Draco closed his eyes again, not needing the image of shirtless and tousled Harry to distract him.

"Are you going to get up? I'm going to make some tea," Harry mumbled as he fumbled for clothes in the wardrobe. Draco sat up slowly, clutching his head. Slowly he was able to make his way to the bathroom.

A shower made his head feel at least a little better. He found Harry in the kitchen, scrambling eggs. Harry nodded to the teacup sitting on the table and Draco sat and gulped gratefully. Harry had made toast with extra butter to go with the eggs, as well as some strong, sweet coffee. After they had eaten, Harry pushed a small glass of potion towards him. Draco sniffed it cautiously.

"I'd rather deal with the hangover than drink that muck," Draco sneered. Why did potions always have to taste so foul?

Harry raised his eyebrows at him, just slightly, and Draco scowled. Somehow Harry had managed to perfect Hermione Granger's Disapproving Look. Draco pinched his nose and drank it as quickly as possible, then gulped the glass of juice Harry placed in front of him. _Stupid Harry and his stupid green eyes that can make me do anything, and his stupid smile, and his stupid hair._ The mop was still damp from the shower, and now that Harry had grown it a little longer and actually started getting proper haircuts, it was less of a mess and more tousled than any straight man should be allowed.

"I've got to go into the office today for a bit, only for a few hours I expect. Yesterday I was thinking we would go out drinking again tonight but now I don't know if that's a good idea. He paused, taking a drink of coffee. "What do you think?"

"I think Blaise followed us there," Draco blurted out.

Harry nodded slowly."That's what I thought too. That bloody arsehole deserved to be pummeled, I almost wanted to let you do it," he sighed. "So… drinking here tonight?" He grinned, and Draco couldn't help but grin back in spite of himself. He couldn't stop his brain from imagining actually _getting_ them both twice as shitfaced, seducing Harry into bed, and hoping Harry wouldn't remember anything in the morning.

_I must be desperate to actually consider that. Fuck. _At that, his grin became slightly more forced and he wanted to bury his face in his hands.

_Fuck, I want a drink already._

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

_To be continued…_


	2. Let's Go Dancing

Chapter 2

* * *

.

.

Draco opened the door to his flat, exhaling as he confirmed that Blaise was not there, not like he had any right to be. He moved quickly to the kitchen, wanting to spend the least amount of time possible here. He needed to move; there were too many memories here for it to ever be comfortable again. He opened a door in the kitchen to reveal his and Blaise's moderately impressive wine collection. Blaise hadn't taken any of it with him. Draco looked at a few tables before taking quite a few bottles of red and a full bottle of vodka.

Draco knew that an attempt at seducing Harry was not a good idea, _at all_, but it was a delicious fantasy to contemplate. It was hard to shake the idea once it had occurred to him, especially now that he had felt Harry's hard cock pressed against him. He scowled at himself as his cock twitched in appreciation. _Stop it,_ he thought, _you're just torturing yourself, get yourself together. _He shoved the bottles into a bag where they made a delightful clinking sound against each other.

_Either way, I need to get utterly smashed tonight._

_._

_.  
_

Harry had keyed the wards to his flat to always let Draco in a long time ago. He let himself in and arranged the bottles on the counter, setting a cooling charm on the vodka. He retrieved their favorite over-sized wineglasses from the cupboard. He peeked into the fridge and rolled his eyes; clearly if they wanted food they would have to get takeaway tonight.

He checked the time impatiently. He scribbled onto a piece of parchment, "Starting without you, hurry up before I finish all the wine by myself," and sent it off with Harry's owl.

Draco opened a merlot, poured himself a glass and sat with it to wait, flipping through the channels on Harry's ridiculous Muggle telly, that of course he would never admit he enjoyed watching.

.

.

Almost an hour and a bottle later, Draco heard the front door open. Harry came into the sitting room, carrying two bottles of his own.

"You look comfortable," Harry laughed. Draco was sprawled out on the sofa, limbs askew.

"There's an empty glass on the counter and a glass worth left in this bottle," Draco drawled, "which you had better get before I drink it."

Harry moved to the kitchen, laughing again as he saw all the bottles lined up. "I guess you're not fucking around tonight, yeah?" he called from the kitchen as he set his own bottles down. "Vodka, too? Jesus, Dray."

"I wasn't sure which ones we'd want to drink, so I decided it would be better to be prepared for all circumstances. Bring in the cab with the blue label while you're up," Draco called to him.

Harry came back into the sitting room, carrying the requested cabernet sauvignon and his empty glass. Draco emptied the rest of the merlot into Harry's glass before popping open the cabernet.

"Budge up," Harry said, shoving Draco over a little on the sofa and sitting next to him.

_There are still the other sofa and the chair, you know. You didn't have to sit right next to me, _Draco thought, _why are you tormenting me? Is this normal friend behavior?_ Draco's list of friends was short and selective, even before he had gone into hiding, and none of them could be considered anything close to 'normal'. _Stop over analyzing every move he makes._ It was so hard not to.

They watched a terrible Muggle zombie film that was airing on TV, laughing at the horrid costumes and the Muggles' replacement for magic that they called 'special effects'. They ordered Chinese takeaway, which arrived just as the film was over. They had finished several bottles by this time. Draco, quite pleasantly drunk, went into the kitchen to pick the next bottle. He stood indecisive for a minute before getting fresh glasses, filling them with ice, and levitating the vodka into the sitting room and then onto the low table next to the empty takeaway boxes.

"I see it's time for the vodka!" Harry laughed, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright. Draco grinned and poured generous measures into both glasses. Harry took his and sipped it, making an approving noise.

"Malfoys do not drink cheap vodka," Draco said with the hint of a smirk, raising his glass in toast before drinking some himself.

Harry laughed again, "Clearly! This is… excellently smooth." Draco snorted at Harry's terrible attempt at a pompous manner.

Harry flipped through the channels again and found a documentary on the Salem Witch Trials. They laughed uproariously together at the clueless Muggle commentator. The glasses were refilled again several times. They were both slurring words and giggling.

Draco couldn't help but notice that Harry's arm was casually slung on the headrest behind his Draco's head, not touching him, but making him hyper-aware of Harry's movements. Draco tried very hard not to stare at Harry's body in that sprawled out pose, leaning into the corner of the sofa comfortably, his legs spread wide, his head tilted slightly to the side. Draco stopped himself from leaning into the inviting arm and shoulder to make contact. He knew from last night how perfectly he fit into Harry's arms, how good Harry's skin smelled up close. He wanted so desperately to bury his face in Harry's neck and bite him, to try to take away some of that delicious scent that was so very _Harry_.

He stretched out a little, trying his best to be casual, and his leg brushed against Harry's thigh briefly. Draco, in his drunken haze, couldn't tell whether he imagined a stifled gasp. He kept his leg where it was, hardly believing he was daring to do even this. He took pleasure in the fact that Harry made no move to get away from the occasional brush of legs as they shifted. Every time they touched, a shiver tickled down Draco's spine.

He was feeling brave. He leaned back, ever so slightly, and let the back of his head rest against Harry's outstretched arm. Harry moved his arm so the back of his neck was supported and grinned a bit over at Draco. _Damn you, Gryffindor, I'm trying to be subtle. You're not supposed to make it easier._ Harry suddenly shifted his arm so Draco's head fell right onto Harry's shoulder without warning. Harry started giggling and put him into a weak headlock. Draco wasn't complaining though as Harry's scent filled his nostrils, causing blood to rush to his groin.

"Well if you're in the mood to cuddle, just say so," Draco said, before sliding down so his head was in Harry's lap, barely believing his daring. Harry grinned dazedly down at him. Draco became aware that the back of his head was resting on top of Harry's not-_entirely_-soft cock. He was moving his head in small circles before he could stop himself. He could feel hardness growing which made his own cock thicken. He drew his knees up, hoping to hide the evidence. He couldn't believe his luck when Harry bit his lower lip and stared down at him with heavily lidded, vivid green eyes. Draco stared at Harry's mouth, needing more than anything to reach up and pull Harry down to kiss him, wanting it so badly he had to fight off trembling in his limbs.

He turned his head towards the telly, unable to watch Harry maul his lower lip any longer, trying to stay casual and trying to pretend he wasn't rock hard. He could tell out of the corner of his eye that Harry was still staring down at him. He moved his head again, just a little, and felt a fully erect cock pressing against the nape of his neck. He just barely managed to keep from moaning or thrusting his hips upward, but he was almost beyond caring. It was probably normal for Harry to wake up hard, but to get hard by having a man lie in your lap? _There's hope… maybe._ Maybe Harry was only hard because of the friction, or the alcohol, but he hadn't moved away, hadn't jumped up and demanded to know what the hell Draco thought he was doing. Either he was too drunk to care or he liked it.

Draco pretended to watch whatever it was on the telly, trying to prolong the contact as long as possible, waiting for Harry to remember he was straight and push him off. Draco felt Harry squirming beneath him, his hips dancing just slightly, enough to make Draco bite his tongue to keep from moaning. This was beyond _Not Fair_; this was in the realm of _Unbelievably Cruel_. He wanted to know if Harry was still staring down at him, wanted to see the reaction on Harry's face. He couldn't take any more of this, however much he wanted it to continue. He turned to look back at Harry and was temporarily transfixed. Harry's mouth was slightly open; his green eyes open wide, looking right at him, pupils large, a flush of color staining his cheeks. He looked both aroused and quite surprised.

Draco's analytic brain, even drowning in alcohol, whirled; he wasn't sure what his next move should be. Was it possible Harry actually wanted him? All the recent evidence pointed that way. He needed time to think this through, analyze the evidence, consider next steps. He couldn't risk going further and scaring Harry off. It would probably be better in the long run to leave Harry wanting at this stage anyway. He sat up and turned away, attempting to hide his erection, announcing, "I want a smoke."

Draco stood up with his back to Harry unsteadily, with one hand on the back of the sofa to prevent himself from falling. He tried to surreptitiously adjust his erection in his pants with the other hand, watching Harry behind him out of the corner of his eye.

Harry blinked a few times, as if coming out of a trance, and stared down at the tent his pants made in confusion. Draco was startled when Harry's hand touched the back of his hand that was still balancing him. "Can I bum one?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. Harry rarely smoked. "I suppose."

Harry's flat was located on the third floor and had a balcony overlooking London. Draco took two cigarettes from the pack stashed under his chair and lit them both at once with his wand before passing one to Harry.

Harry smiled crookedly at him and took a drag. Draco, for one of the few times ever, could not read the look in Harry's eyes. He seemed at ease, but tense at the same time, nervous but calm, just on the edge of speaking, but never saying anything.

They smoked in silence usually, but this was like no other silence that they had had before. It was just barely awkward. They seemed to be more aware of each other than ever before. Draco's thoughts were racing. _Harry can't be completely straight, whether he realizes it or not. He would have stopped me otherwise. What would he have done if I would have kissed him? I've got to let him make the first move, even if it kills me. He has to initiate anything farther; if he starts it he can't be mad afterwards. Well, I suppose I've already started it. Have I? Did I start it by leaning my head on his arm? No, he started it by putting his arm there in the first place. Right? No, he started it by waking up rock hard and thrusting up against me. _He_ started it by fucking _wanking_ in the bathroom right after he was touching me. If he was straight he would have _lost_ his boner after realizing I was a bloke he was wrapped around, not gone ahead and pulled one off with me still in his bed, not ten feet away._

Draco gave Harry a sidelong look. Harry was staring off into the distance, a strange, contemplative look on his face. What was he thinking? Draco wondered if Harry was going to say something about the Sofa Incident, or whether pretending nothing had happened was more his style. Harry took the last drag of his cigarette and Draco's eyes were captivated by Harry's mouth pursed around the filter. He had never really watched Harry smoke before and hadn't noticed how his lips looked in that shape. He had to get Harry to smoke more often; that face was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Harry tossed the butt into the ashtray and looked over at him. Draco tried to pretend he hadn't been staring.

"Let's go dancing," Harry said. Draco blinked a few times in shock. He and Blaise had always referred to going to their favorite gay club 'going dancing', and Harry had never wanted to participate. He was full of surprises tonight.

"What…?"

"Not that trashy place you and Blaise went to. I've got an idea. Let's go to a Muggle club and go dancing. Blaise can't follow us there and ruin the night again." Harry giggled. "We could even Disillusion ourselves until we get to the door. It'll be fun."

"I… er…"

"Come on, Dray," Harry said, the _tiniest_ bit of a whine in his voice, and Draco found himself nodding in agreement before he had thought about it.

"Not a straight club," Draco insisted, "I don't want to get stared at all night if I decide to put on some eyeliner. If you want to actually _go dancing_, we are _not_ going to some hetero place."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Draco hid his surprise at the lack of argument and smirked a little.

"Now you have to let me get ready."

.

.

An hour later they were standing outside the door of Fire, what was supposedly 'the hottest gay club in London', pun probably intended. Draco had Transfigured some of Harry's old clothes into a silk black shirt and matching trousers, knowing how the black set off his white-blonde hair and grey eyes, especially with the black smudged matte liner he had applied around his eyes. He had gotten Harry into a similar shirt, but in green. He hadn't mentioned that he wanted Harry in a Slytherin color tonight, and let Harry assume the dark green was to make his eyes brighter.

They had slid into the front of the line before removing their Disillusionment charms, casting a weak, wide-spread Confundus charm around the area to prevent anyone from noticing they had appeared literally out of nowhere.

The club was hot, filled with fake fog, and thrumming out a _thump-thump-thump-thump_ that corresponded with the flashing lights and lasers. The huge room filled with mostly men, all sweaty and dancing to the beat.

Draco guided Harry to the dance floor after they had gotten drinks, keeping an appropriate amount of distance between them for quite some time until the surge of the crowd pushed them together.

Draco maintained the last few inches between them as they danced, not wanting to scare Harry off, amazed enough that he had gotten Harry into a gay club, and even wearing something made of silk. Draco wanted to reach over and grab his hips hard enough to bruise, wanted to grind onto Harry and make him squirm.

A tall, gangly, drunk ginger, who looked _entirely_ too much like Ron Weasley, came up to them and tried to cut in in order to dance with Draco. Harry let the man cut in, but Draco saw the cold suppressed fury on Harry's face as he backed off.

_Why is he getting angry?_ Draco thought. _Shouldn't he be pleased I'm being hit on? Unless he's _jealous_…_

This bloke was entirely _not_ his type, even if he hadn't been a Muggle. Draco danced with him anyway, for a while, watching Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"Can… can I buy you a drink?" the bloke shouted over the music at him. Draco smirked and indicated that he already had one.

"You can buy my next one," Draco shouted back, trying to smirk coyly at him, and downed the rest of his drink. He made eye contact with Harry and nodded over at the bar. Harry nodded, unsmiling, and followed them there, standing a little bit away from them at the bar.

Draco's new admirer bought his next vodka, then tried to surreptitiously put him arm around Draco's waist as they stood side by side at the bar. Draco saw Harry's face darken into a poorly hidden scowl and let the bloke touch him, getting a thrill out of winding Harry up. Harry had _no right_ to be angry, even irritated, and the fact that he _was_ made Draco's stomach fill with butterflies.

"So… I haven't seen you here before," the man said, apparently encouraged.

"I haven't been here before," Draco said, slightly dismissively.

"What's your name?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Well, Ron… would you like to come into the lounge?"

"I think I'll pass."

The man seemed slightly confused. "Well… we could go back to my place. I live just a bit away." When Draco didn't immediately refuse, he seemed to become encouraged again. "I'm sure I could make you feel good…"

The hand at Draco's waist moved down to cup his arse and squeeze. Draco raised an eyebrow at him. Without moving away, he said, "I doubt it. Remove your hand at once."

The man grinned a bit. "Oh, playing hard to get? I like that." He turned towards him and moved a little closer, grabbing Draco's hip with his other hand, pulling him around to face him.

"No, actually, I am not. I said to remove your hand at once." Draco smirked, raising an eyebrow further, knowing he was sending mixed signals to this poor Muggle bloke who was so conveniently hitting on him in front of Harry.

The man blinked. "What? You…" He scowled in frustration, gripping Draco's hip tighter, pulling Draco towards him.

Harry was standing behind Draco in a second. "He said no." Harry's voice was cold, low, and just barely threatening. "You _will _remove your hands from him at once."

Draco felt a shiver of arousal tickle up his spine at Harry's possessive tone, spoken from just behind him, and wanted to bend over and push his arse into Harry's groin and beg.

When the bloke scowled at Harry and didn't move instantly, Harry grabbed his hands and flung them away from Draco's body, emitting a small electric shock of uncontrolled magic. Draco tried not to gasp. _Holy fuck._

The bloke's expression turned ugly.

"You shouldn't tease blokes into buying you a drink when you've a freaky possessive boyfriend, Ron," he ranted, nearly spitting into Draco's face.

Draco could tell the bloke was drunk and close to violence, so he waved a hand dismissively. "You're the only one who thought there was teasing going on. Get out of my sight."

The ginger opened his mouth, ready to argue, but then looked at Harry over Draco's shoulder and closed it again before stalking away into the crowd.

Draco looked back at Harry, whose face was furious and who was practically sparking with suppressed magic. He was nearly frightening and with a thrill Draco immediately understood why the bloke, despite being much taller and somewhat thicker, had backed off so quickly. Harry's hand tentatively touched his waist, the soft touch incongruous to the fury that Draco could feel whirling around him, as he murmured, "Are you alright, Dray?" into Draco's ear.

Draco tried not to swoon and stumbled a little, surprised, drunk, fighting back arousal, and fell back into Harry who steadied him immediately. _Am I all right? You were called my boyfriend and you didn't yell, freak out or run away? Y__ou're touching me, you're being _protective_, and you want to know if I'm _all right? _I'm so far beyond all right I could _scream_._

"Of course," Draco said instead. "I'm fine. Let's go get some air." He regretfully took Harry's hand from his waist and held onto it in the pretense of guiding Harry through the crowd, loving the feeling of Harry's fingers laced through his own. There was a small beer garden where smoking was allowed in the back. Draco put his drink on a high table, pulled two cigarettes from his pack and lit them together, passing one to Harry before he could refuse it.

As Harry took the cigarette from him, their fingers brushing together, making his skin tingle. Draco watched as Harry took a drag, fascinated again by his lips. It was nearly as crowded out here as it had been on the dance floor; Harry stood quite close to him, almost touching.

Draco took a deep, shaky drag of smoke, trying to keep calm. He noticed an attractive couple at a nearby table snogging noisily and stared, jealous, as the golden blond and brunet grabbed at each other unashamedly.

Draco wanted to scowl at them and cheer them on at the same time. The blonds' hair was darker than his own, the brunet's hair was lighter than Harry's, but they still made a beautiful couple in their contrast.

_We would be more beautiful._ Draco sighed inwardly and glanced at Harry, who was watching the same couple.

_Watching blokes snogging, Potter? This is progress indeed._

The crowd swelled and shifted, pushing them closer together, and Draco was surprised as Harry put his arm around him, probably to keep him from falling into the man standing just behind him.

Draco turned towards Harry, finally pressing up against him, and had to take a shaky breath at the feel of Harry's body only two thin layers of silk away from his own. He was hard; he couldn't help it, not with Harry this close, pressed up against him, not with all the sexual tension in the air surrounding them.

Harry didn't seem to mind being so close to him, but when he was bumped into for the fifth time, he whispered into Draco's ear, "Let's go home." Draco's neck cricked with the speed of his nod.

Harry cast another wide-spread Confundus charm before gripping Draco more tightly to him than was _absolutely_ necessary and Apparating them to his flat.

.

.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	3. Under My Skin

Chapter 3

Warning: Sexual content.

* * *

.

.

Draco and Harry landed in Harry's flat in the sitting room, sideways in front of the sofa, Harry still clutching Draco. Draco stared into his eyes, unmoving, waiting to see what Harry would do. A few moments passed, neither of them pulling away, neither pulling the other closer.

_Either pull away or kiss me, Potter. I'm not moving. What do you want?_

Draco stood his ground, trying not to press his erection into contact with Harry's leg, waiting. Harry didn't move. He seemed to be just on the verge of saying something, his lips slightly parted, his eyes wide and staring back at Draco. Draco bit his lower lip to stop him from leaning forward and saw Harry's eyes flicker to his mouth and back, almost too quickly to notice.

_Fuck, Harry, kiss me. It's obvious you want to._ Draco bit his lip harder, almost hard enough to bleed. Harry's eyes dropped to his mouth again and stayed this time. Draco's breath was coming in short pants at the intensity of Harry's stare.

Moments stretched into minutes as neither moved. Draco's erection was throbbing and his patience was wearing thin. He was so nervous, not wanting Harry to be scared off, but at the end of his tolerance for all this teasing. He slowly moved his leg to rest between Harry's, very, very slightly pushing his thigh into Harry's groin, just enough to make contact. He gasped slightly at the growing hardness he could feel, wanting it, wanting Harry to push him onto the sofa and ravish him until he was moaning and thrashing in pleasure.

Harry blinked and jumped a little, just enough to move his erection from Draco's thigh, but he didn't pull any further away, didn't remove his arms from around Draco, who wanted to scream in frustration.

Draco felt like he was going to explode. This was ridiculous. He let Harry move away from his leg. He supposed it was enough to know that Harry was hard, enough that he hadn't moved away entirely. Of course Harry was skittish, he considered himself straight, and was probably confused at his body's reactions. He had to do this carefully.

Draco couldn't stand the stretching silence any more. He moved just enough to position his lips next to Harry's ear.

"What do you want, Harry?" Draco whispered in the most seductive voice he could manage, almost too quietly to hear.

Harry gasped, his entire body trembling.

"I… I don't…"

Draco moved to press his thigh to Harry's erection again, which was now rock hard. He moved a hand to the small of Harry's lower back and pulled him closer, preventing him from pulling away this time, slowly grinding his thigh against the bulge in Harry's pants. He pulled back to look into Harry's eyes.

"I think I know what your body wants," Draco whispered. "Where's that Gryffindor courage I've heard so much about?"

Harry stuttered a little, apparently unable to form words, his cheeks glowing as he looked down and away. Draco felt Harry's hips thrust back slightly into his thigh and he had to bite back a moan.

Draco moved his other hand to gently grip the back of Harry's hair, loving the feel of his silky, thick black strands. He pulled Harry's face up to his, forcing eye contact. Harry's pupils were blown, his eyes wider than the blond had ever seen. Draco's mouth was inches away from Harry's but he used all of his willpower to keep himself from closing the distance.

"Where's that bravery, Harry? Don't you always take what you want?" Draco whispered.

Harry tried halfheartedly to move his groin away from Draco's thigh. He contradicted the action by tightening his arms around Draco's body. A warm hand slowly slid under Draco's shirt to hesitantly brush against the skin of his back.

Draco's eyes fluttered closed and he couldn't _quite_ bite back the moan that escaped from his mouth this time. His body trembled at the long awaited touch and his breathing became ragged.

He suddenly felt Harry's mouth brush against his briefly, so hesitant, so soft. His eyes flew open at the touch, staring at Harry, who looked both intensely aroused and absolutely terrified.

Draco's patience snapped. His grip on Harry's hair tightened as he pulled Harry back to his mouth, kissing him urgently, his body thrilled at the contact.

Harry gasped, letting Draco attack his mouth for a while before _finally_ kissing Draco back. Draco moaned, pressing their bodies together, wishing the silk of their shirts would vanish so he could feel Harry's skin against his own.

Harry's hand slowly traced up the ridges of Draco's spine, one by one, causing shivers to flow through his whole body. It rested against his upper back for a few moments before tracing back down, just as slowly, to grip the skin on his lower back.

Draco arched into the contact as he kissed Harry desperately, thrilled to finally get what he had wanted after so many years. His obsession with Harry Potter had started years ago, even before he had realized he was _attracted_ to Potter. He had never really expected to actually _get_ him.

Draco moved one hand from Harry's back to rest on his hip, pulling their bodies flush together, their erections finally pressing against each other. Harry gasped sharply and he pulled away from Draco's mouth, panting.

"You want me," Draco whispered, half a statement and half a question. Mostly a statement.

Harry stared down at him, the fear apparent in his eyes, his breathing fragmented.

"You're too scared to admit it?" Draco asked, ever so slowly thrusting his cock against Harry's, reveling in how Harry's hips met his thrusts with their own. He just needed the slightest hint of acquiescence.

Harry bit his lip and furrowed his brow before nodding shortly, once, and his cheeks flushed heavily.

Draco's heart leaped as he pulled Harry's mouth back to his, not holding back any more, knowing Harry had granted him permission. He glided his hand from Harry's back to his hip, feeling the muscles slide beneath silk. He ran his hand up to Harry's chest, then up and down the side of his neck and face. He slowly started unbuttoning Harry's shirt, still giving Harry plenty of time to stop him, desperately hoping he wouldn't. He got the first two buttons open before Harry broke the kiss and looked down at Draco's hand. Draco paused.

"Oh, do you want me to stop?" Draco whispered coyly, guessing the answer. Harry's breathing was heavy, his hips thrusting his cock against Draco's, one hand still clutching at the skin of the small of his back, the other fisted into the back of Draco's shirt. Harry didn't say anything, just watched him with his eyes wide.

Draco took his silence as permission to continue, knowing that Harry would not want to admit he wanted it more than once, it would be too much of a surrender. They had dueled, fought, and played too many mind games with one another in their lives for it to be any other way. He used both hands to open the rest of the buttons and slide the shirt off of Harry's broad shoulders. It fell to the ground, pooling around their feet. Draco fingered the hem of Harry's undershirt for a minute, relishing the smoothness of Harry's skin next to the cotton, rough by comparison, before pulling his arms over his head to take it off and throwing it to the floor to rest beside the silk shirt.

Harry's chest was perfect, lightly muscled, his skin soft. Draco couldn't stop himself from stroking Harry's chest, caressing every inch of skin he could, delighted to finally be allowed to touch Harry the way he had always wanted to. Harry stood, timid, and let himself be ravished.

His fingers made their way to the waistband of Harry's trousers, dancing around the skin there, digging into his delicious hipbones. He could feel Harry tense slightly, so he went no further yet. He moved one hand to bury it back into Harry's hair, pulling his head gently to one side to kiss and nibble his neck. Harry's head arched back, silently inviting him to continue, and his arms returned to encircle Draco's body again, this time both hands exploring Draco's back under his shirt. Draco leaned into the touches and moved lower, biting his collarbone lightly, loving the gasp Harry made, the sight of teeth marks decorating his golden skin, and the way Harry's fingers gripped tighter in response.

He lowered his head, licking and sucking at Harry's nipple as he continued to rut against Harry, his cock aching. He ignored it as well as he could, wanting this to be incredible for Harry, needing him to want to come back for more.

Draco couldn't stop himself anymore. He slid down to his knees. Harry whimpered as he looked down at the blond, a noise Draco had never heard him make before, one he was determined to hear again. He _ever so slowly _moved to unbutton Harry's trousers. He wasn't going to ask for permission again, though; he could tell Harry wanted this badly.

He tugged Harry's trousers and pants to his knees at once, shivering at Harry's gasp as he exposed his cock. Draco stared at it for a moment. It was bigger than he expected it would be from the brief contact this morning, thick, rock hard, and dripping. Draco's mouth started watering. He slowly placed a kiss on the tip and almost came untouched as he saw Harry's knees buckle. Draco pushed Harry to sit onto the edge of the sofa, pushing his knees apart and sitting between Harry's thighs on his heels. He brought his mouth back to Harry's cock and swirled his tongue around the head, savoring the leaking precome, earning another shuddering, whimpering gasp.

"Oh, fuck, Dray..."

His body tingled as he slid Harry's length deeper into his mouth, relishing the incredible sounds Harry was making and wanting to wring out every moan Harry had in him. Draco stared up at him, maintaining eye contact, needing Harry to remember exactly who was doing this to him. Harry's eyes kept squeezing closed, then reopening to stare down at Draco, who realized with pleasure that Harry was trying not to come too quickly.

He sucked harder, trying to fit all of Harry into his mouth. He was unable to stop himself from lowering one hand to unbutton his own pants and shoving his hand inside. He circled his other hand around the base of Harry's cock, luxuriating in Harry's moan, stroking in time with his mouth.

.

.

Harry stared down at Draco, hardly believing this was happening, confused and nervous but more aroused than he had ever been in his life. He had _never_ been this close to orgasm after just a few minutes of direct contact.

Draco's mouth was stretched obscenely around his cock. He was shocked at how erotic he found the sight, especially while Draco's grey eyes lifted to his and bored into his soul. He groaned as Draco's tongue slid along the underside of his cock and had to squeeze his eyes shut once again to control himself.

_Fuck, this is incredible._ He felt Draco moan around his cock, the vibration taking him almost to the edge as his eyes opened traitorously. He gasped when he saw Draco's other hand pulling his own cock out of his pants and stroking it, showing how much Draco was affected by doing this to Harry. The thought of Draco touching himself while he was sucking him was too much and his senses went on overload. Before he could stop himself, he was thrusting roughly into Draco's throat, fire spreading in his body, pulsing through his cock and exploding into Draco's mouth. He cried out as he felt the blond actually _swallow around him_. Nobody had ever done that to him before. His vision went white as he came, harder than he had ever come before.

Draco kept sucking, working him through his orgasm, until he was so over sensitized he had to pull Draco's head away. The blond was gasping for air, spit covering half his face. His mouth was swollen, his lips deep pink, his face heavily flushed, the hand stroking his own cock speeding up. He was the most stunningly erotic sight Harry had ever seen.

Harry bent down and his hand went to Draco's cock before he realized what he was doing. He pulled Draco's hand away and replaced it with his own, trying to mimic the way he touched his own cock at the awkward angle. Draco's throaty moan at his touch was low, wanton, and Harry had never heard anything nearly as hot. In less than a minute Draco was thrusting wildly into his fist, gripping at Harry's thighs, scratching the tender skin with his fingernails. Harry could feel through his palm the pulses ripping through Draco's cock as he came, the intensity of his orgasm surprising Harry. Draco shuddered and buried his face into Harry's leg, trembling as he pulled his hand away.

Harry's upper body collapsed onto the back of the sofa, his breath coming in short gasps. After a few moments he reached down and pulled Draco's limp body up next to him, pulling the blond in for a shaky kiss. They devoured each others' mouths for a few moments before the need for air broke them apart. Harry gripped Draco to him, not knowing where this need to protect Draco had sprung from, but giving in to it.

Perhaps it was partially because Draco held onto him like he was in danger of being pulled away. Harry wondered if that was what Draco feared, and admitted to himself that a small part of his brain _did_ want to run away and hide from him, and hide from this self discovery. He thought of the old fantasy he had revived that morning and pushed it away, unable to face it yet.

What was it about Draco Malfoy that got under his skin like this? _I suppose he's _always_ been able to get under my skin. _Suddenly the six years of constant tension at Hogwarts made a lot more sense; the fighting, the tormenting, the barbed comments, the stalking. Six years of mutual buried attraction, now that he looked back, of suppressed lust, covered with a heavy layer of denial, at least on his part.

Draco's eyes had closed, his breathing ragged, his limbs still trembling.

Harry kept an arm tightly around Draco as he leaned forward to look on the floor for his wand. He saw it across the floor and held out his hand, wordlessly Summoning it to him. He cast another Summoning Charm and the pack of cigarettes and ashtray from the balcony flew into the sitting room to rest on the coffee table. Harry drew two cigarettes from the pack and lit both with his wand as he had seen Draco do so many times before.

Draco's eyebrows raised as he smiled delightedly. Harry wasn't sure why he was breaking his very strict no-smoking-inside rule, but it seemed appropriate now that all the other rules seemed to have already been thrown out of the window. Draco took one of the cigarettes from Harry's hand, lingering longer this time as their fingers brushed. Even though they had now done much more, the touch still made Harry's skin tingle and his breath catch. It was the same chemistry they had always had, and he finally recognized it as what it really was.

.

They smoked in silence, their bodies still pressed closely together, their eyes searching each others faces for answers to questions they were too afraid to ask.

.

.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Holly and Hawthorn

Chapter 4

Warning: Sexual content. Turn back now. Really.

.

Draco put out the remains of his cigarette in the ashtray. He avoided looking at Harry, now that a conversation was imminent. He still was in shock that Harry had allowed him to suck him off, and especially that Harry had actually brought him to orgasm in return.

Harry's body was still pressed against his own, warm and trembling. Harry put out his own cigarette, and Draco could tell he was trying to make eye contact now. Draco buried his face into Harry's shoulder, both embarrassed and shy of Harry's eyes on him. He didn't want to speak, didn't want the moment of bliss to be over, for Harry to brush this off as a one time drunken experimentation. He was such a fool. Why had he done this while Harry was drunk? If he had been sober it would have been undeniably what Harry wanted. He couldn't believe his own stupidity. Why hadn't he thought of that before? So much for being Alpha Slytherin with all that cunning. _Fuck._

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Harry's fingers playing with his hair.

"Didn't mean to startle you," Harry murmured, stilling his hand.

"I just- I-" Draco swallowed, trying to regain his composure. "Don't stop."

Harry's fingers tangled into his hair again, twirling it, running his fingers along Draco's scalp. It was absolutely divine. His body, even in post orgasmic bliss, hummed in pleasure.

Harry tugged gently, trying to turn Draco's head towards him. Draco stubbornly kept his face turned away, more shy of Harry than he could ever remember being before.

"Dray…" Harry whispered, "…look at me."

It was that stupid voice Harry sometimes used, soft, gentle… almost tender. Draco sighed and allowed his head to be turned at the next tug, that voice, as always, enticing Draco to do his bidding.

Harry's eyes, such vivid green, captured his as his head was turned. Harry's face was soft, the content little smile playing around his mouth filling Draco with hope.

"A few minutes ago you couldn't stop looking at me." Harry's smile turned into a smirk and Draco couldn't help but grin helplessly back and blush.

Harry's face became more serious. "Were you… Do you…"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Er, I mean… was that something… you've wanted to do for a while, or just… spontaneous?"

Draco wasn't sure exactly what Harry was getting at, but he had a guess. _Don't you mean, "Are you just drunk and horny or does this mean something?"_

The only problem was finding the courage to say it.

"A while," Draco said, trying to sound as casual as he could, the slight tremor in his voice probably giving him away.

Harry's smile cautiously returned and Draco continued at the encouragement.

"Quite… quite a while," he faltered, unused to his words not flowing eloquently, feeling nervous and vulnerable.

Harry's face brightened, clearly pleased, and Draco's stomach filled with butterflies as he said, "Did you- well, you seemed to like it."

Harry gave a short laugh. "Quite." He paused. "It was... well, it was brilliant. I'm not just... a rebound, am I?"

Draco hesitated, unsure of how much to tell Harry. "You're not a rebound." He swallowed thickly before continuing, deciding Harry deserved to know the whole truth. "You're... you're the reason."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean?"

"Well… Blaise broke up with me partially because of you."

"Me? What? Why?"

"Because... because he knew how much I wanted you," Draco whispered.

Harry's face was horrified. "I'm- I didn't- I'm so sorry."

"I'm not. Don't apologize for something you didn't know about. I..."

"What?"

"It's just that I'd rather..." Draco sighed and took a chance. "I've always needed _your_ attention. I've always been obsessed with you, more than anyone else, and it wasn't fair to Blaise."

Harry stared at him, unblinking. "I know what you mean."

Draco's eyes widened further. "You do?"

"Of course, I just never knew _why_. I hated you, I stalked you, I needed to know what you were up to at all times. I've always been obsessed with you... and now _this_... I've never thought about blokes before; I'm not gay. It's just- it's that it's _you_."

Draco's heart leaped in his chest. He leaned forward to capture Harry's mouth in a soft kiss. He knew they should probably talk more; they had never opened up to each other this much before and there were so many other things that needed to be discussed. Harry's mouth was warm and inviting though, and there was always time later.

Harry's arms tightened around him as he deepened the kiss, pulling Draco to lay on top of him on the sofa.

Draco let out a little laugh. "This doesn't make you a little gay?"

Harry blushed. "Maybe in the literal sense. I've never really considered it before." His blush deepened. "Er- well-"

Draco smirked. "You seemed to consider it this morning."

Harry's face flamed and he turned away a little, clearly embarrassed. Draco turned his chin towards him, smirking, and as he spoke his confidence grew.

"I know _I_ was... considering it. I thought I was dreaming, waking up to you pressed up against me, rock hard, nearly humping my leg. I wanted to bend over and beg you to fuck me." Harry gasped and his hips jumped up, sending a jolt of pleasure through Draco. "I was so disappointed when you got up... until I heard you, touching yourself, wanking in the next room... and I considered it quite thoroughly."

Harry's eyes were wide and dark, his pupils large and his breathing becoming unsteady. Draco's smirk became dirtier.

"So, don't say you haven't _considered_ it."

"I meant... I've never considered men in general before. I'd be lying to say I've never... considered you in particular. I used to... well..."

Draco's eyebrow arched and he tilted his head to the side, inviting Harry to continue.

"At school I used to think of..." Harry paused to take a deep breath before his voice dropped to an embarrassed whisper. "I used to think about catching you coming out of the Room of Requirement late at night, tying you up and questioning you until you admitted what you were up to." Harry's voice was so low that Draco had to strain to hear him. "I used to imagine you getting hard, being tied up, and I would mock you for it. I'd imagine spreading it around school, out of revenge, that you had gotten off on what I'd done... But I always got hard, too, thinking about it. There were a few times that I... I thought about doing things to you, pretending to myself that it was just to tease you, but I'd always get... carried away, and in my head I would..." Harry hesitated, his cheeks absolutely glowing.

Draco's breath was quite irregular as he whispered, "Go on... what would you do?"

"I would... force you to your knees. I would shove my cock into your mouth. When I was ready, I would turn you around, push you up against the wall and tear your clothes off before I would fuck you. You would always come, untouched, and I would shoot so hard into you, I would come inside of you until it would drip down the inside of your thighs."

Draco panted, shocked at the admission that sounded quite similar to a few of his own fantasies, which admittedly were numerous. He slid his body to align their hips so that his rising erection pushed against Harry's, silently telling Harry how much he wanted him to do exactly what he was describing.

"I would get so hard, thinking about that over and over; I would touch myself until I'd come. Then I would be embarrassed and ashamed, and I'd try to forget about it, until the next time I saw you, and you would piss me off, and I would start thinking about it again..."

Draco rocked his hips against Harry's, causing delicious friction. One of Harry's hands slid down his back to cup his arse, grinding their bodies harder together as he continued to whisper into Draco's ear.

"I didn't know why I kept thinking about it. I told myself I just angry, and I wanted to see you put in your place, or that it was because I hated you and I just wanted to hurt you... but deep down I knew hurting someone you hate usually doesn't involve them coming."

Harry's breath was fragmented, his voice wavering as he thrust his cock up against the blond. Draco was moaning against Harry's neck, wanted _precisely_ what Harry was describing. He bit roughly into Harry's throat, wanting to provoke Harry into actually tying him up, roughing him up, and making him come. He could feel his own heart pounding in his chest. He arched against Harry's hand on his back, wanting Harry to grip him harder.

"I wanted you... but I couldn't admit it to myself, didn't want to admit it, to realize what was so obvious." Both of Harry's hands were cupped on Draco's arse now, gripping through the fabric of Draco's trousers, which were still hung on his hips, mostly undone. "Then I woke up next to you, and I couldn't help myself from reliving all of those fantasies, especially when you were under me, in my bed." One of Harry's hands had slid under his trousers during this speech, gripping at the skin of his arse, driving Draco wild and a whimper escaped from his mouth.

Suddenly he removed his hand from Draco's trousers, causing a whine to emerge from Draco's throat against his will. Harry laughed, a low, predatory sound that went straight to Draco's cock. Harry's arms went back around him to pull them into a sitting position. Draco scowled and tried to push him back down, but Harry had other ideas. He stood and pulled Draco to his feet with him, both of them stumbling slightly. When Draco realized he was headed in the direction of the bedroom he stopped protesting. Harry pulled him into the room before pushing him up against the wall and devouring his mouth. Draco's hands gripped Harry's hips, pulling their bodies closer, hardly believing this was really happening, especially this unexpected and entirely welcome dominance. Harry held him against the wall for a few minutes, kissing and touching roughly, before pulling away and spinning him around to push him down onto the bed. Harry climbed onto the bed over him, pulling Draco's arms and shirt over his head before Draco could stop him.

Harry froze, staring down at Draco's chest, at the multitude of faded, thin scars that crossed his chest over his heart. Harry remembered waving his wand wildly, like a sword, and gasped in horror that _he _had caused these scars.

Draco sat up, pulling Harry's face close to his own, forcing the green eyes away from the scars. "Don't. It was a long time ago."

"I still- I'm so sorry, Dray, I didn't know what that spell did, I never would have-"

"Shhhh, Harry. I know. Snape told me. I deserved it."

Harry's eyes widened to a look of incredulity. Draco gave a short, humorless laugh.

"I tried to hit you with Crucio, Harry, and I _did_ know what that does." Draco touched the side of Harry's face gently. "_I'm_ sorry. I was desperate, cornered, confused. I should have asked for help long before I had gotten to that point. I should have known that Dumbledore would have helped me and my family."

"I'm sorry, too. I should have known you wouldn't have really done it. I should have tried to help you, get you free, instead of just trying to stop what you were doing," Harry whispered. He lowered his head to gently kiss Draco's scars lightly, trying to show his remorse as best he could.

The light, teasing touches slowly brought Draco's erection back full force. Harry gently pushed his body back to lie flat on the bed and continued the light kisses, his mouth touching every inch of the scars. Harry ran his hand along Draco's left arm, lightly tracing over the Mark, which was faded to almost nothing, like a badly done tattoo. Draco's hands went to Harry's chest, to a flat oval scar below his collarbone that he hadn't seen before, then traced up the side of Harry's face until he reached the lightning bolt. Harry gasped slightly at the touch, grinding his cock into Draco's own, before capturing Draco's mouth with his again.

They kissed gently for a few moments, both continuing to apologize silently. The kisses grew hungrier before long, until they were thrusting roughly against each other. Harry's hands fought unsuccessfully with Draco's trousers and pants for a few minutes before he pulled away from Draco's mouth and lifted away from Draco's body long enough to tug them down to his ankles. Draco kicked them off impatiently before pulling Harry back down to his mouth, _finally_ feeling their bodies against each other without fabric in between, wrapping his long legs around Harry's waist in an unmistakable invitation.

Harry gasped into his mouth and couldn't help but rock against him in an imitation of the act they both clearly wanted. Draco's responding moan was like liquid Felix Felicis in his ears, and he broke the kiss to breathe into Draco's ear, "I want to fuck you."

Draco gasped, whispering, "Please," against his will, a sound that made Harry shudder.

Harry hesitated. "I've never- I don't know-"

Draco silenced him with a finger across his lips. "Summon your wand."

Harry sat up to kneel between Draco's thighs, closed his eyes and concentrated, and both the holly and hawthorn wands flew into the bedroom. Harry's eyes widened and Draco could tell he hadn't meant to summon both. "I think your wand likes me," Harry said.

"Obviously," Draco smirked, raising an eyebrow, resisting from making a terrible pun. "Now shut up, Potter, you're talking far too much."

He took the hawthorn wand from Harry and muttered _Lubricus, _pointing at his own fingers. He slowly reached down to touch his own entrance, shivering at Harry's eyes watching his hand so intently. Draco had expected Harry to be quite skittish at this stage, but Harry seemed to be unable to look away. Draco willed his body to relax before slowly pushing the tip of his finger in, moaning.

"Let me do that," Harry murmured, pulling Draco's hand away. His eyes never moved from Draco's entrance as he pointed his wand at his own fingers and repeated the spell. He took both wands and leaned over to set them on the side table. Harry settled back in between Draco's legs, his gaze returning immediately, causing Draco to flush at the intensity. Draco gasped when Harry's finger touched him, slowly circling his entrance, making him writhe with impatience.

Harry's eyes flickered up to watch Draco's face as he ever so slowly pushed his finger inside to the second knuckle. Draco moaned in appreciation and thrust down onto Harry's finger, wanting him to go deeper, faster. Harry kept his pace and slid his finger out and in again, tortuously slowly, seeming to enjoy Draco's impatience. Draco grabbed his wrist, forcing him to increase his speed. Harry smirked and pulled his hand away, holding it down by his wrist to the bed. Draco gasped, loving the feeling of being trapped, rocking his hips to meet Harry's finger, increasing friction that way instead.

"Another."

Harry pulled the finger almost all the way out and added a second on the way back in, his eyes intently moving along Draco's body, resting on his face for a few moments, before gliding down to stare at his body again. The intense gaze felt like physical touch to Draco, who writhed and pushed himself harder onto Harry's fingers. A third finger was added and Draco cried out wordlessly. Harry slowly fucked him with his fingers for a few minutes, watching his reactions intently.

Draco reached up to stroke Harry's cock, coating it liberally with the lube still left on his free hand. Harry gasped and thrust his cock into Draco's hand, finally increasing the speed of his fingers. Draco moaned, thrusting against Harry's hand harder, and had to stop himself from begging.

"Enough," he panted instead, trying to keep at least a little dignity, "I'm ready."

Harry slowly removed his fingers from his body. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry once more, silently asking Harry to _stop taking your damn time and fuck me already, Potter._

Harry guided his cock to Draco's entrance, pausing as he _barely_ pressed against Draco, who wanted to scream. Harry looked up at Draco's face as he pushed just the tip in, gasping at the sensation of tight muscle surrounding his cock.

Draco used his heels on Harry's back to push him in further, angling his hips up to meet him, hissing at the slight burn. Harry moaned when his entire length was encompassed in slick, tight heat.

"Wait," Draco panted, adjusting to the thickness impaling him. "Fuck, you're so big," he moaned.

Harry held perfectly still, not wanting to hurt the blond, gasping as Draco started rocking ever so slightly.

"Now," Draco commanded, increasing his pace, fucking himself on Harry's cock until the brunet started thrusting back. "Oh, fuck, Harry..." He ran his hands up Harry's arms and down his back to grip his arse, angling Harry's hips so that on the next thrust- "Fuck! Right there!"

Harry complied, staying at that angle, hitting his prostate over and over until Draco was seeing stars. Harry latched his mouth onto the side of Draco's neck, biting him roughly. Draco groaned in response, tilting his head, silently asking for more.

One of Harry's hands held his weight up and the other buried in Draco's hair, pulling his head around roughly so Harry could bite his lower lip. Draco whimpered against his mouth, "Faster."

Harry covered Draco's mouth with his own as he increased the speed and depth of his thrusts. Harry untangled his hand from Draco's hair to reach down to stroke Draco's neglected cock. It was dripping precome onto Draco's flat stomach and it twitched in Harry's hand, causing his own arousal to spike.

Draco cried out at the touch, feeling heat pooling in his groin, burning through him. He couldn't stop himself, his muscles tightened around Harry's cock as he came, causing Harry to cry out and his thrusts became erratic, until he was exploding into Draco's body in liquid heat.

Harry collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. He lay there for a few minutes as they panted before gently pulling out of Draco and laying on his side next to him, their legs still tangled, Harry's arm slung over his chest, in a very similar position to their encounter that morning. Draco winced slightly as he turned a little towards to Harry, who immediately noticed.

"Dray- did I hurt you? I tried to- I didn't-"

Draco smiled, too relaxed to do anything but laugh a little. "Just a little sore. Good sore."

Harry bit his lip, clearly still worried.

"I'm fine, really... _far_ better than fine. You didn't hurt me at all, and if you had... well... I probably would have liked that, too." Draco blushed.

Harry gaped at him, surprised, but Draco could see interest flare in Harry's eyes and knew that the idea was not entirely unwelcome. He trembled, remembering the details of Harry's school fantasies about him.

"Maybe next time," Draco murmured, watching Harry's face for his reaction, getting a thrill out of the little grin that Harry made at the mention of next time. He usually preferred to play a little more hard-to-get, but there had already been years of that between them already.

Draco buried his face into the messy black hair and pushed his body against Harry, who held him tighter in response. They both sighed happily, near sleep, exhausted from both the brilliant sex and from the emotional upheaval they had gone through in the past few days.

Before Draco drifted off, he couldn't help but comment, "Pretty sure you're a little gay, Potter."

He laughed, a tired, satisfied sound, and before Draco succumbed to sleep, he heard Harry whisper into his ear.

"Only for you, Dray... only for you."

.

.

* * *

_._

_To be continued..._


	5. Brilliant

Chapter 5

.

Warning: If you haven't realized by now, there's sexual content...

.

* * *

.

Draco slowly became aware of the heat of a body wrapped around him. He pushed back into the warmth, flexing a little, and felt hardness pushing against his arse. He pushed back against it reflexively, feeling a hard cock resting in the cleft of his bare arse. He slowly opened his eyes halfway, unsure of where he was for a moment. The body around him shifted, cradling him tighter. Draco caught the scent of Harry and wondered if he was dreaming. His eyes opened wider and he realized with a thrill that he really _was_ in Harry's bed, that that _was_ really Harry wrapped around him, gloriously as naked as he was. The previous night _hadn't_ just been a ridiculously fantastic dream. He could feel the dull, good sort of ache in his body, further proof of the incredible sex they had had.

He turned his head to see Harry just on the edge of waking up, his eyelids opening and slipping closed. The flash of vivid green that disappeared and reappeared was mesmerizing. Draco watched as the green eyes slowly focused on him.

Harry's face broke into a slow smile as he saw Draco looking at him. His arms tightened around Draco's body almost painfully for a few seconds before returning to his gentle cuddling.

"So it wasn't a dream," Harry murmured, smiling. Draco was surprised to hear his own thoughts spoken out loud. Harry's hips rocked his cock ever so slightly into his cleft, making him moan and push back. Harry Potter's morning wood was _the best thing ever_ to wake up to, Draco decided. He arched his back, pushing his arse back further, biting his lip. It _would not do_ to start begging this early in the morning, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Hmmmmm..." Harry hummed in pleasure into the back of his neck, the sound sending a jolt straight to Draco's cock. Harry's lips gently pressed to the blond's shoulder and neck. The arm wrapped around him slowly moved, Harry's hand gliding over his chest and down his abdomen. The hand slowly encircled his cock, stroking lazily. Draco let out a moan, thrusting into the touch, wanting more. Harry chuckled a little and firmed his grip, stroking faster.

Draco couldn't decide if he wanted to thrust into the fist surrounding his cock or the hard length pressed against his arse. "Harry... Fuck me." That wasn't technically begging, right? Not at all.

Harry's breathing hitched and Draco could tell he wanted to. An idea formed in his head. He pulled Harry's hand away from his erection.

"Dray- what-"

"Come with me," Draco murmured, pulling Harry with him as he stood up and stretched. He walked to the bathroom, throwing a coy look over his shoulder. Harry hastened to follow him.

Draco turned on the shower and stepped in. Harry grinned as he realized what Draco wanted and stepped into the large tub behind him, running his hands down Draco's sides. The blond opened a bottle of creamy body wash and poured a generous measure onto his palm. He rubbed his hands together before caressing Harry's body, enjoying the shape of Harry's muscles under his hands.

Harry moaned and arched into the touch. He reached for the bottle himself and repeated the motions on Draco's body, reaching down to grip his cock. He slid the slippery wash up and down, causing delicious sensations. Harry explored the rest of Draco's body with his other hand. He took his time thoroughly rubbing the cream into every inch of his groin. He hesitated for a moment and then spun Draco around, turning him to face the water and continuing to lightly stroke until the cleanser was rinsed completely off of his skin.

Harry spun him around again to face him and hesitated again. Draco's jaw dropped as Harry knelt in front of him. Draco could tell Harry was nervous- excited and eager, but still nervous- and remembered feeling the same way the first time he had put a cock in his mouth. He had not expected for Harry to show this sort of initiative this quickly. After all, sucking cock pretty much made you irrefutably gay.

Harry reached for his cock, holding it steady, and experimentally swirled his tongue around the head. Draco shuddered and gasped. He could see Harry visibly gain enthusiasm at the reactions he was causing. Harry slid the head into his mouth, sucking lightly. Draco pushed Harry's dripping hair out of his face, needing to see that it was really Harry doing this to him. Harry slowly became more confident, taking a little more into his mouth each time his head bobbed. Draco moaned wantonly, trying with all his might to not thrust into Harry's throat and choke him, if he wanted Harry to do this ever again he would have to be nice about it. Fuck, Harry looked _so good_ with Draco's cock in his mouth, better even than Draco's vivid imagination had expected.

Harry sped up a little, taking Draco closer and closer to the edge- and pulled away. Draco let out a whine, hoping Harry was going to get back to it, not believing he could be so cruel.

Harry stood up slowly, kissing his way up Draco's chest to his neck. He sucked at the tender spot under the corner of Draco's jaw for a moment before saying huskily, "I don't want you to come until I'm inside you."

Draco whimpered, the hoarseness of Harry's voice making his words even hotter. Harry smirked down at him before spinning him around again to face the streaming water.

"Put your hands on the wall," Harry commanded in the same low voice into his ear and Draco found himself trembling, hurrying to obey, his cock furiously hard, ready to come at the slightest touch. "Lower." Harry spoke softly, confidently, as if he knew without a doubt that Draco would obey.

Draco lowered his hands on the wall. The new position forced his body to bend over in front of Harry. The spray of the shower was hitting between his shoulder blades and running down his back in rivulets. He heard a soft noise from Harry's throat as he moved and knew that it must make quite a sight. He arched his back, thrusting his arse higher into the air, wanting to drive Harry as crazy as he had made him. He heard the bottle open again and felt a cool liquid pooling on his lower back.

Harry spread the cream over his arse cheeks slowly before pushing some in between, adding more when the water washed it away too quickly. Draco moaned throatily as Harry coated every inch of his arse in the creamy cleanser. He pushed back against the probing fingers. Harry slowly closed in on the puckered skin, passing over it several times, working Draco into a sweat. He slowly pressed against his entrance, not breaching, just pressing in small circles, making Draco writhe with impatience yet again. Harry had _far_ too much fun teasing him. Draco could hear the smirk in Harry's voice as he purred, "Don't move."

Draco's body stilled immediately, obeying Harry's command before Draco's brain had caught up. He flushed at his body's obedience. After a few moments Harry finally slid a finger inside him, far too slowly, and Draco pushed back to impale himself faster. He jumped when Harry removed his finger and swatted him sharply on the arse.

"What- you-" Draco stuttered indignantly, turning his head to glare back at Harry.

Harry gripped the back of his hair and turned his head forward again, pushing it down.

"I told you not to move," Harry purred, releasing his hair and dragging his nails lightly down the back of Draco's neck to rest his hand between Draco's shoulder blades where the water hit, holding him in the position he wanted firmly. Draco's body stilled again and he was grateful Harry couldn't see embarrassed flush on his face at how little he had protested.

Harry's finger returned to his entrance, pressing inside as slowly as the first time. Draco bit his lip, trying his best not to thrash and have the finger removed again. Harry hummed behind him and Draco could tell that his submission was definitely affecting Harry quite a bit.

Harry pushed his finger all the way in, a little hampered by the lack of proper lube. He paused, his finger perfectly still inside Draco, and silently Summoned his wand and cast _Lubricus_.

The finger inside Draco became slick. He groaned, his hips making minute movements beyond his control. Harry finally started moving his finger in and out, far too slowly, and Draco tried to hold as still as possible. He had been on the brink of orgasm for far too long. Harry inserted a second finger beside the first, thrusting in at different angles until he hit the right spot, causing a scream to rip itself from Draco's throat.

"Don't come yet," Harry insisted in a throaty whisper, "Don't you dare come yet."

Draco moaned and writhed, this was entirely unfair, Harry was caressing his prostate like an expert. He added a third finger, stretching him thoroughly, brushing against that spot over and over. Draco's cock was leaking, he needed to come so badly, he needed Harry to fuck him _now_.

"Pl-please," he heard himself whimper, beyond caring that he was begging.

Harry's breath sucked in unsteadily at the plea and the fingers drew out of his body. He finally felt the head of Harry's lubricated cock press against him.

"Push back," Harry commanded, holding still.

Draco complied eagerly, using the shower wall for leverage, pushing his body onto Harry's cock, almost too quickly for comfort. Harry's gasp was intoxicating. Draco pulled off a little before slamming back on, showing Harry he was not made of glass. Harry's hands curled into his hipbones, finally thrusting back, hitting Draco's prostate on the third thrust. Draco cried out, his body tensing around Harry's cock, needing just a _tiny bit more_-

Harry slowed the pace, thrusting more shallowly, keeping Draco just at the edge of orgasm even longer. Draco's cries became more desperate, and he realized he was chanting "_Please please please please_..."

Harry's rhythm started to become staggered. He relented and pushed in deeper, thrusting against Draco's prostate again, reaching one hand around to fist Draco's dripping cock. With the other hand he gripped the back of Draco's hair and growled into his ear, "Come for me, Dray, right now."

Draco's cock pulsed and his body obeyed immediately, pumping out come that splattered all over the shower wall. His arse clamped around Harry's cock, impossibly tight, and he felt hot liquid coat his insides as Harry came just after him.

After a moment Harry's arms moved to encircle him, gently pulling him upright to lean back against Harry's chest as his spent cock slipped out of Draco's body. They panted heavily, Harry wrapped around him and gently biting and kissing his neck and jaw.

"Merlin," Draco blurted out, his body trembling against Harry's and his knees weak. He could feel Harry's chest expanding in deep gasps against his back.

"Fuck," Harry breathed into his ear. "You're brilliant."

.

.

They finished actually showering, spending quite a lot of extra time just touching each other. Draco's heart didn't stop pounding. He _still_ couldn't quite believe that this was really happening, he kept half-expecting to wake up again. When their skin was pruned they stepped out to towel each other off.

When they were dry Harry threw the towels into a bin before moving to the kitchen, still undressed. Draco followed him, leaning on a counter, and watched Harry start tea.

"Do you normally make tea in the nude?" Draco asked.

Harry grinned guiltily. "Usually."

Draco smiled and continued staring. He had always looked at Harry when he wasn't supposed to, and now that he was _allowed_ it was difficult to look anywhere else.

Harry set a cup of tea on the table for him, moving around the kitchen to assemble ingredients for breakfast.

"You cook in the nude as well?"

Harry's face flushed a little as he nodded.

Draco grinned and laughed a little. Harry scowled halfheartedly at him, ruining it by smiling back in spite of himself.

Draco shrugged one shoulder. "I'm definitely not complaining."

He watched Harry cook an omelet, fascinated by all the details involved with cooking, more than slightly distracted by Harry's nude body.

"Don't you have a house elf?" he asked.

"Well, yes. He's still at Hogwarts though, it's better for him there. I like cooking anyway."

Harry started coffee, the aromatic scent filling the kitchen. "You're good at it," Draco commented. Harry turned to look at him and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Cooking. Seems like you're full of unexpected talents." Draco smirked at the blush that rose on Harry's cheeks. It was so endearing that Harry would be embarrassed by a mildly suggestive compliment after panting such filthy things into his ear the night before.

Draco's breath quickened at the thought of the scene Harry had described. He was, indeed, _full_ of surprises. Draco had always guessed Harry was naturally more dominant, but he had also expected him to be rather vanilla about it, in a Gryffindor's Golden Boy sort of way. He had expected the need for a little gentle coaxing to truly reveal Harry's dominant side. If this was the level Harry was already at, the _possibilities_... Draco shivered a little.

Harry set down tea, coffee, and plates before them, sitting next to him on his right at the plain, square table. Draco felt unreasonably giddy that he had not chosen the seat across from him.

Draco took a deep breath of omelet, noticing tomato, mushroom, some sort of herb, and cheese. "Smells delicious." He spoke softly, catching Harry's eye and arching an eyebrow slightly. The flush on Harry's face deepened a shade. Draco wondered how things would have turned out if he had realized how much he loved to make Harry blush at a much younger age. He squirmed in his chair as he ate, unused to being completely naked during breakfast. It was strange and delightful to be cooked for and served by a stark naked Harry Potter. Draco wondered how long he could manage to keep his hands off the man when they were finished. His cock was starting to pay attention to his thoughts, and he wasn't sure if he should worry about trying to hide it or not.

Harry sat back after pouring a bit more coffee and studied him with smoldering eyes over the rim of his cup. Draco sipped his tea, staring back, a ghost of a smirk on his face. He felt a little rush at the familiar tension in the air, that spark of electricity between them, almost as if they had run into each other around a corner in the hallways at Hogwarts.

Harry's eyes left his to trail down his neck to his shoulder before moving down to his chest, and Draco shivered in anticipation. It was the same sort of deliberate, obvious gesture Harry had always done, like move his wand hand closer to his pocket in case Draco was thinking of hexing him. Harry's moves were always blatant and unsubtle but now instead of irritating him beyond belief they were exciting, filling him with expectations. He watched Harry take another sip, distracted by his lips again.

"I didn't know you were a coffee drinker," he lied, trying to keep his composure by talking. Of course he knew this, he had watched Potter at breakfast for six years.

"It's stronger than tea. I like it," Harry said, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Speaking of things stronger than tea," Draco paused deliberately, letting Harry's brain whirl a little, "I want a smoke. Have you Charmed your balcony or must I get dressed?"

Harry smiled. "It's been Disillusioned, it always appears empty."

"Will you be joining me?"

"I suppose I might."

Draco hesitated, not wanting Harry to see that he was a bit aroused until he knew Harry was as well. He saw Harry bite his lip a tiny bit and realized with a thrill that Harry was having the same thoughts. Instead of hiding it he decided to flaunt it, and he stood up directly in front of Harry. _  
_

Harry's eyes automatically dropped to stare at it as Draco stood up. He smirked, slightly posing for a brief moment before walking to the balcony door. He could feel Harry's eyes burning into his back and swayed his hips more than strictly necessary.

Harry stood and was quickly behind him, resting his hand on Draco's hip for a moment, before he pulled the door open.

Though Draco knew that nobody outside could really see him, it was strange to say the least to be sitting outside with his partial erection entirely exposed, especially under Harry's burning gaze. Draco lit cigarettes and passed one over, licking his lips unconsciously when Harry's mouth pursed around the filter.

His eyes traveled down Harry's body without permission to ogle his cock. Harry flushed a little again, watching Draco stare. "Like what you see?"

"I believe we have already established that I do," Draco purred. Harry's breath caught. Draco stared at it a bit longer to emphasize his point. "It appears to like what it sees as well," he couldn't help but add, feeling the smirk rising on his face as his eyes raised to Harry's. He could see the fire burning behind those green eyes, a look he recognized immediately. Draco much preferred this sexy, smoldering stare to the simple, angry stare he had mastered conjuring on Harry's face, though the two looks were hauntingly similar. He wondered if that was the real reason he had always been such a little shit to Potter, if it all really came down to that irritated, burning gaze that Harry focused on him.

Draco eyed Harry's body again pointedly, knowing subtlety would be lost on Harry. He idly wondered if Harry could be antagonized into tying him up. _Easily__. _However, he knew that he had a tendency to be a pushy bottom, Blaise had constantly complained about it. He supposed it wasn't the _best_ way to get what he wanted, but it was certainly the most _effective_. Part of the fun for him was seeing how far he could go before his partner snapped into their role.

Not for Harry, though. He didn't want to fuck this up by being selfish.

He paused, unsure if he had _really_ just had that last thought, surprised at it.

_Interesting._

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

_To be continued...  
_


	6. Irrefutable Evidence

Chapter 6

.

* * *

.

Harry took a deep drag and stared back at Draco in wonderment. He had been entirely _mortified_ this morning when he had remembered actually _telling Draco Malfoy_ about his dirty fantasy the blond had starred in, somehow drunk enough to forget how he had _sworn to himself_ to take it to his grave. His embarrassment was tempered slightly only by Draco's unexpected reaction, the blond practically mounting him and egging him on as he described the suppressed fantasy.

His embarrassment had been turned to incredulity when he realized Draco _liked_ it, actually enjoyed being told what to do. He had seen Draco's body trembling as he had obeyed his command to turn around and bend over in front of him in the shower. The realization that _Draco_ _Malfoy,_ of all people, was _submissive_, was mind boggling. He had never heard Malfoy say please to anyone, _ever_, until he had asked to stay at Harry's that night after the bar. This morning he had both begged Harry to fuck him and begged to be allowed to come, and Harry admitted to himself that he absolutely _loved it_ when Draco begged him for anything. He found himself imagining the possibilities.

However, he had to be cautious. This subtle game they had always played had finally announced the rules, but he still wasn't sure what Draco would be willing to actually do, how far into this type of 'play' he wanted to go. He had to tread lightly, do just enough to feel out Draco's responses without frightening him off.

But the courage to actually do it? It was one thing to fantasize of ordering somebody about, but it was quite different to actually say the words out loud. Even being in Gryffindor had not prepared him for this.

.

.

Draco sat in silence, unashamedly watching Harry's mouth as he smoked. The deep, burning gaze in his direction had continued, though he felt that Harry was holding back for some reason, as if he was unsure of something. Apparently he would have to drop a few hints.

Draco spread his knees apart slightly and felt the scorching gaze refocus and burn hotter. He allowed a smirk to rise on his face as he spread his legs a little wider. Harry stabbed out his cigarette with slightly more force than necessary. Draco took a slow, last drag before putting his out in the ashtray.

After a moment, Harry stood. He stepped forward, initially seeming almost shy, but visibly gaining confidence at each step, watching Draco's breathing quicken. He moved closer to Draco, putting a hand on top of his shoulder to keep him from rising. Draco couldn't tear his eyes away from Harry's cock, which had been firm for a while but now was rapidly hardening. Harry gripped the back of Draco's hair, pulling his head back so he was forced to meet the vivid green eyes that stared at him for a few moments as if they were trying to read his soul. Harry's mouth descended on his own. He tasted like coffee, cigarettes and _Harry_, and it was intoxicating. Draco kissed back with enthusiasm, trying to silently tell Harry to do as he wished. After a few minutes Harry pulled away, panting, keeping his hand on the back of Draco's neck.

Harry tugged the blond head towards his body a little and breathed, "Suck me."

Draco trembled at the commanding tone, leaning forward and reaching up with a hand to hold it still.

Harry swatted his hand away. "Didn't say to use your hands," he said quietly, huskily.

Draco whimpered a little before he could stop himself, loving that tone of voice, practically humming with excitement as his cock twitched. This was becoming _far_ beyond anything he had expected or hoped for. Clearly his imagination needed to be stimulated more often because he had never even _considered_ the notion that Harry would already _want_ this, without being manipulated or antagonized first.

He took the head of Harry's cock into his mouth, sucking gently and relishing the soft moan that escaped from Harry. He kept his attentions light for a few minutes before he could tell Harry was getting impatient. He waited, just a bit longer, the tension increasing, before taking him deeper into his mouth, using his tongue to caress beneath the head, letting his eyes slide shut in concentration. He enjoyed sucking cock, especially when being ordered to do so. The noises and movements he was causing Harry to make were intoxicating.

A brilliant idea formed in his head. He opened his eyes and looked up to make direct eye contact with Harry, ensuring he was paying attention, before slowly, deliberately crossing his wrists behind his back, at the same time taking Harry as deep into his mouth as he could.

Harry's eyes widened and he cried out loudly, his hips pumping forward. Draco fought back his gag reflex, thrilled at the reaction his gesture had evoked.

Harry stared down at Draco, unbelieving, intensely aroused at the sight of Draco sucking him, astonished at Draco's undeniable gesture of submission. He was unsure what to do, whether he should actually give in to his impulses to strap Draco down to his bed and have his way with him. He wondered if Draco would give him a 'fight' despite his seemingly docile demeanor, and his pulse quickened at the image his mind created. The possibilities were delectable. Perhaps instead he could entice Draco to actually beg to be tied up..? His breath came in pants at the thought, and with Draco's mouth expertly sucking him he was pushed too close to the edge. He pulled away reluctantly, torn between wanting to bury himself down Draco's throat and wanting to push him down and fuck him raw. _  
_

Draco stared up at him when he pulled away, his mouth still open, breathing heavily. Harry noted with a thrill that Draco's hands had not moved from behind his back. He took a few steadying breaths to keep himself from coming all over Draco's face. The blond smirked up at him expectantly, self satisfied, seeming to realize how close to orgasm he was.

He untangled his fingers from Draco's hair and took a few deep breaths to steady himself. "Stand."

Draco stood, his hands still behind his back. Harry opened the door and walked back inside.

He continued to the bedroom without waiting to see if Draco would follow, knowing he would. At the door to the bedroom Draco stood still. Harry took another deep breath to calm himself, hardly believing he was really doing this.

"Lie on the bed face down."

Draco complied, a suppressed grin on his face. Harry shook his head in wonderment at the expression he briefly saw, unsure what exactly they were doing but unable to stop himself. He straddled Draco's thighs, keeping them pressed together, and ran his hands over Draco's back before caressing his arse. Draco's hands were still behind his back, almost gripping his own elbows, his face turned to one side. Harry gripped Draco's forearms, squeezing just enough so that Draco knew he wanted him to keep his hands there. His fingers trailed lightly over the skin of Draco's arse and upper thighs. He could feel Draco squirming beneath him, trying to increase friction on his cock. Harry leaned forward to press a kiss to the back of his neck, lingering and soft. His erection slid into the cleft of Draco's arse, and he could feel his pulse quicken as his squirming increased.

"Be still," Harry quietly commanded, and Draco stopped moving immediately. Harry placed more kisses on the back of his neck and shoulders, very slowly thrusting against Draco's arse at the same time. In a few minutes Draco was squirming again, so Harry sat up away from his back and smacked Draco's arse lightly. The blond's hips jumped in surprise. He let out a faint whine and stilled again. Harry smiled, caressing the red mark, noting how well it contrasted with Draco's porcelain skin, even as light as the smack had been. Harry leaned back down to continue his light kisses, knowing how much he must be torturing Draco with all his teasing. He could hear the blond panting against the bed.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Dray?" he murmured into the blond's ear.

Draco's arse rose a little against him. "What do you think?" he hissed.

Harry smiled and pulled away again to smack Draco's arse again, a little harder this time. Draco squealed before panting, "Yes."

Harry hummed and gave Draco's arse another sharp smack. Draco lifted his head a little to scowl back at him.

"Yes... please."

Harry grinned, loving that Draco knew exactly what he wanted to hear, and rewarded him with open mouthed kisses on his back, licking parts of his spine. He sat up a bit and shifted Draco's legs one at a time so they were spread out far enough for him to settle between. Draco thrust his arse into the air in anticipation, a small whine escaping his throat, the sound boiling Harry's blood. Harry ran his hands down Draco's arse a few times before pulling his cheeks apart to reveal his entrance. He saw Draco's body shivering in anticipation. Harry wordlessly Summoned his wand, smiling as both flew into the room yet again.

He cast _Lubricus_ on both his hand and cock, becoming impatient himself. He slid a finger into Draco easily and quickly replaced it with two, knowing Draco was loosened from that morning. Draco moaned under him, making his pulse quicken. He moved two fingers in and out, trying to discover the angle to enter from this position in order to hit that magical spot in Draco's body. After a few minutes he found it and Draco keened in pleasure in response, arching his arse higher into the air. He moved his fingers against Draco's prostate for a while before adding a third finger. After a few more minutes he removed his fingers, noting the trembling of Draco's body that he was just barely suppressing. He shifted closer and finally pressed his cock to Draco's hole, loving the moan that escaped from Draco's throat. He paused there, circling lightly, before he pushed in slowly, still wary of actually hurting Draco, until he was buried deep in his body.

He tortured both of them by waiting until Draco's cries became increasingly desperate before slowly rocking his hips in and out of hot, slick tightness. Draco gasped in pleasure, his hips pushing back into Harry's thrusts, the hands still crossed on his back clenching and unclenching into fists. Harry groaned as he wrapped a hand around Draco's wrists, holding them together, still surprised Draco was letting him do this, thrilled beyond belief that he _wanted_ it. Draco's arms pushed up a little against Harry's hand, not really trying to get free. Harry grinned and tightened his grip, knowing Draco wanted him to.

He thrust harder, angling to hit Draco's prostate, leaning down to bite the back of the blond's neck. Draco's muffled scream of pleasure was delicious. Harry wanted to _hear_ him. He pulled out, knowing he was a little twisted to enjoy Draco's anguished whine of loss. He pulled Draco's arms apart and rotated them around over his head.

"Turn over." Harry hardly recognized his own voice, it was so low. Draco obeyed, breathing deeply as he settled on his back, his legs automatically moving to either side of Harry's body. Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to his cock, which was dripping precome. Harry felt a thrill at this irrefutable evidence that yes, Draco Malfoy, of all people, wanted to be tied up and fucked silly.

Harry squeezed the slender wrists together quickly again to tell Draco not to move them. He pulled Draco's legs further apart and moved between them, slowly reentering Draco's body.

He couldn't take any more of this teasing, even though it was all of his own making, and quickly sped up his pace, fucking Draco roughly into the bed. He leaned forward to grip Draco's wrists again with one hand while biting the blond's neck savagely, almost breaking skin. His body lay almost flush against Draco's at each thrust in. Draco moaned louder, tilting his head to the side, wordlessly pleading for more. Harry continued to bite and suck as he thrust harder and harder into Draco's prostate, lasting longer than he had expected. He finally reached with his other hand to stroke Draco's cock, panting into his ear, "Come for me, Dray."

Draco arched up into his fist, crying out even louder, pumping his cock into Harry's fist once, twice more until he was pulsing come onto his chest. His arse squeezed around Harry's cock, making it impossibly tight, pushing him over the edge until he was pumping harshly into Draco's arse, exploding inside him.

He collapsed onto Draco, breathing heavily. Draco's arms encircled him, holding Harry tightly, unknowingly smearing his come onto Harry's chest. They gulped for air, their breathing ragged.

Harry pulled out and rolled to the side just enough to put his arms around Draco and hook one knee around Draco's body.

They both thought of saying something about the others' tendency to cuddle but decided against it.

"Holy mother of fuck," Draco exhaled. "That was the best shag of my life."

Harry grinned and chuckled a little, very self satisfied.

"Shut the fuck up, Potter, you know it was your best too."

Harry just laughed louder. "Abso-fucking-lutely."

Draco smirked, satisfied.

They floated in the afterglow for several minutes, both unsure what was really happening between them.

Draco had always wanted Harry, but since he had never really thought it was _possible_ to actually have him, he had never considered what could happen beyond that. They had so much history, would they be capable of being in a real relationship together? Draco's stomach fluttered as he realized he wanted that too, wanted Harry for more than just (mind blowing) sex. Draco wanted to live with him, come home to him every day, wake up to his demanding body. He wanted to _always_ enjoy perfect tea by this stark naked man who could read him like a book, who knew the worst parts of him and the things he was most ashamed of better than anyone else, and who somehow still wanted to make him tea.

He wanted... he wanted Harry to love him, he realized with a jolt of emotion, as much as he suspected he was falling in love with Harry.

.

.

* * *

.

_To be continued..._


	7. Please

Chapter 7

.

Draco turned to look at Harry, who was smiling slightly at him.

"I don't want to go back to work next week when my vacation is over," Harry sighed, "I'd rather just stay in bed with you."

Draco nodded. "I don't want to go back to that flat," he admitted quietly. "I need to start looking for a new place, I guess."

Harry stared at him for a few minutes. "Why don't-" he swallowed. "Er, if you want-"

Draco's eyebrows slowly crawled up his forehead, wondering if Harry was trying to say what he desperately wanted to hear.

Harry swallowed again. "I mean, well, you could move in. You know, if you want."

Draco's mouth dropped open.

"Well- if you don't- it's rather fast, I know-"

Harry was cut off by Draco's mouth on his, the blond's hand in his hair, the other arm holding Harry close.

In a few minutes they parted for air. Harry broke into an incredibly goofy grin. "So that's a yes?"

"Of course it is, you tosser," Draco replied, half trying to hide his own grin.

Harry laughed delightedly, a sound Draco immediately adored. "But- you don't think it's too fast? I mean-"

"Actually, I think we've taken this pretty ridiculously slowly," Draco said, laughing a little himself.

"Well, I suppose if you look at it that way, it _has_ been pretty drawn out, hasn't it?" Harry placed a kiss on his temple, the tenderness of it sending butterflies whirling in his abdomen. "I could have Kreacher Apparate your things over, and we could cast an Engorgement Charm on the bedroom and closet..."

Draco's grin widened, "Given it much thought?"

"Er, well. Maybe a little." Harry's cheeks flushed. "Since the night you didn't want to sleep there, it just seemed- Don't pretend _you_ haven't been thinking about it."

"Well, I'm not the one who's been in denial."

"I'm not- I wasn't-" Harry stuttered. "I- _Accio_."

The cigarettes and ashtray flew into the room. "Don't get used to smoking in here," Harry insisted as he sat up enough to light two cigarettes.

Draco smirked, taking one from him, and for a few minutes they smoked in comfortable silence.

.

Draco smiled as he stared around the flat. It had taken a surprisingly short amount of time for Kreacher to bring his things over, especially considering the size of his wardrobe. The small cupboard Harry kept his clothes in had been easily expanded, and the kitchen cupboard was now large enough for the wine collection.

_Kreacher really has outdone himself,_ Draco mused as he ran his eyes over the bottles, neatly stored on a rack, organized by year. He selected a pinot noir and set it on the counter, fetching the bottle opener. He knew the charm for uncorking a bottle, of course, but there was something so satisfying about manually opening it. He peeled off the top label and wound in the corkscrew, pulling just right until he heard the soft, echoing _thump_ as the cork popped out.

"That's one of my favorite sounds in the world."

Draco turned to see Harry carrying a bag of takeout. He set it on the table and joined Draco in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist as he poured the wine.

"You're quite distracting," Draco murmured as Harry nuzzled his neck, trying not to spill.

"I'd be disappointed if I wasn't," Harry whispered into his ear. Draco smiled, leaning back into Harry's chest for a minute before moving towards the table with their glasses. Harry picked up the bottle and joined him.

They dined on pasta from the Muggle Italian restaurant down the street, sipping wine and talking. When they were finished Draco stretched his arms above his head, sighing happily. He loved how easy it was to be relaxed with Harry now.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked, sipping from his glass and looking at Draco from under his lashes.

Draco felt pinned to the spot, unable to tear his eyes away from that vivid green. He shrugged one shoulder, trying to be nonchalant. Harry stood, setting his empty glass on the table with a clink. Draco tried to keep his expression neutral as Harry stepped towards him. He set his own glass down to hide how much his hands were trembling.

Harry smirked down at him, and Draco was sure he had seen already. He leaned closer and tilted Draco's chin up with a gentle finger. "I know what _I'm_ thinking about," Harry smiled, his lips inches from Draco's own.

Draco sat up straighter, moving one hand to intertwine with Harry's hair. Their lips brushed together softly.

"I'm thinking that I'm going to fuck you now." Harry smirked again at him before turning and walking away in the direction of the bedroom. Draco blinked at his back before jumping to his feet and following.

Before Harry could blink, Draco pushed Harry down to the bed and straddled him. He crushed his mouth to Harry's pushing his broad shoulders into the bed with his palms. They kissed furiously, Harry's arms wrapping around him to pull him closer. Draco sucked on Harry's lower lip roughly as he pushed his hips down to meet the growing hardness he could feel through their clothes. He broke the kiss and sat up to remove his shirt, flinging it to the floor. Harry leaned up on his elbows to reclaim Draco's mouth. Draco pulled him upright, still straddling him, before breaking the kiss to pull off Harry's shirt as well. He pushed Harry back down to the bed at the same time that Harry gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down to him.

Harry hummed into Draco's mouth in pleasure as their skin pressed together. Draco bit his lip, delighting in the gasp he elicited. The hand on his neck slid up to tighten in his hair, pulling Draco's teeth away. Harry bit the blond's lip in retaliation before yanking his head to the side to maul his neck. Draco let out his own gasp, leaning into Harry's mouth.

Harry's other hand slid down his back to grip his arse tightly. He smacked it, and Draco gasped in surprise. Harry grinned against his neck and repeated the spank a little harder. Draco's hips jumped forward into Harry's as he gasped again. Draco felt Harry's breathing become erratic as he continued, varying his force and keeping Draco surprised.

After a few minutes Harry's arms tightened around him and he found himself being flipped over and pressed into the bed. Harry's hand darted to the side. Suddenly a wand was in his hand and he cried "_Incarcerous._"

Draco's wrists were pulled above his head, tied in silky ropes to the headboard. Draco gasped in surprise, his cock becoming fully hard instantly. "Oh, God," he gasped.

Harry laughed in the low chuckle that made the blond's limbs tremble. He pulled back enough to admire the image of Draco tied in front of him for a minute. He slid his hands along Draco's chest, pinching his nipples lightly. He then unbuttoned and pulled Draco's trousers and pants off before throwing them to the floor next to his discarded shirt.

"Oh fuck," Draco breathed, his cock dripping in anticipation against his stomach. Harry lightly trained a finger down the underside of his cock, making him squirm with pleasure. Harry continued his ministrations, keeping his touches feather light as he slowly stroked the skin of his cock. Draco was panting now, thrusting his hips up, trying to increase the friction. Harry's other hand was squeezing his own cock still trapped in his trousers, biting his lower lip as he watched Draco struggling. Within minutes Draco's head was thrashing between his arms, his hips dancing off the bed. Harry's trailing fingers left his cock to push Draco's hips down to the bed. He ever so slowly leaned closer, placing kisses around Draco's hipbones and upper thighs. Draco's throat was emitting faint whining noises he couldn't contain as his hips tried to thrust up against Harry's palms.

The brunet laughed lowly again. "Oh, do you want something?"

Draco groaned, trying to position his cock closer to Harry's teasing mouth. Harry placed a light kiss to the underside of his cock, right below the head where he was the most sensitive.

"Hmmm?" Harry looked up at him, a smile hovering around his mouth. Draco thrust his hips up again uselessly, knowing he would have to say what Harry wanted to hear.

"Please," he gasped finally when he couldn't take the teasing anymore. He cried out as wet suction finally enveloped his cock. "Oh, fuck-" his hips pumped up unhelpfully against Harry's palms. Those green eyes were staring up at him, watching his every move as he struggled. "Please... more," he whispered. Harry hummed onto his cock, the sensation sending a tingling shudder up his spine. He moaned as Harry took him deeper into his mouth, sliding his tongue around the underside of his cock.

Draco pulled at the rope holding his wrists, wanting to bury his hands in Harry's hair and push his cock down Harry's throat. The feeling of being trapped, helpless, unable to stop Harry from doing whatever he pleased, was unbelievably arousing. He had been tied up before, and had always liked it, but this was somehow so much more intense. It was _Harry Potter_ who had him at his mercy.

Harry was taking full advantage of it, pulling his mouth off and watching Draco struggle. He alternated between light, feathery kisses and sucking Draco's cock deep into his mouth. Draco was thrashing against the restraints in minutes, whimpers of pleasure and frustration escaping from his mouth in turns. One of Harry's hands slid up his stomach to pinch a nipple and his back arched up into the rough touch.

"Please- oh, fuck-"

Harry sucked almost his entire length into his throat, keeping one hand firmly on Draco's hip as he bucked up.

"Oh fuck- fuck-"

Harry pulled his mouth away and said hoarsely, "If you insist."

Draco moaned, not caring how wanton he sounded, pulling his knees up in invitation. His feet were flat on the bed, watching Harry's vivid green eyes move to his exposed entrance. Harry's hand moved from his hip to stroke the tender skin on his inner thigh.

Draco squirmed impatiently. "Fuck me, Harry, _please_."

Harry's breath caught, his finger moving to stroke his hole lightly, just barely pressing. Draco used all his willpower to keep himself from thrusting down, knowing if he did that Harry would make him wait even longer.

Harry reached for Draco's wand on the bedside table to lubricate his fingers. Draco smirked as he realized that Harry could already do Lubricus wordlessly.

Harry's fingers returned to caressing his entrance, just barely pressing in before retreating to slow circles. Harry grinned down at him as a whining noise escaped his throat again.

"Please," he whispered, pushing his hips against Harry slightly. He gasped as one long finger pushed almost all the way in at once. He moaned, rocking his hips against Harry's finger. "More." Harry raised an eyebrow and started slowly removing his finger. "Please!" Draco added quickly. Harry's grin widened and he added a second finger on his way back inside. He slowly fucked Draco with two fingers, leaning down to kiss him hungrily. His other hand reached up to stroke Draco's wrists around the ropes. The small amount of blood in Draco's brain realized Harry was checking to make sure the bonds weren't too tight, and he felt warmth in his chest at the consideration.

A third finger slid into his body, brushing against his prostate, and he cried out into Harry's mouth in pleasure. Harry's hand slid from his wrists to grip his hair. Harry held his head still as he bit down on his jaw and neck. Draco moaned, bucking his hips up uncontrollably. Harry hummed against his neck, the sound causing Draco's pulse to rise and making his cock twitch. He loved it when Harry made that sound; it was his lion purring.

Harry let go of his hair to struggle to remove his own trousers, pushing them down his hips awkwardly with one hand over his erection, never breaking rhythm of his slowly thrusting fingers. He leaned on top of Draco, their cocks thrusting together as he kicked off his trousers and pants. He removed his fingers and quickly slicked more lube onto his cock, settling between Draco's legs and pulling his knees even further apart.

"Fuck, you look so perfect like that," Harry moaned, positioning his cock at Draco's entrance and making slow circles around his hole with the head. Draco's body tried to sheathe itself on the hard length but he was trapped too far away. Harry chuckled, teasing Draco for a long, torturous minute before slowly pressing inside.

Draco moaned as he was slowly filled. He lifted his legs to wrap them around Harry's waist, lifting his hips to pull him in deeper.

"Oh, fuck, Harry..." he breathed. Harry held still for a few moments, controlling himself. Draco rocked his hips as much as he dared, watching Harry's eyes darken in pleasure. Harry gripped the blondes hips, keeping his own body still, and slowly rocked Draco's body on his cock. Draco cried out as the hard length hit his prostate. He dug his heels into Harry's arse to give himself more leverage and increased the speed of his hips, taking advantage of the brief shift in control.

Harry moaned, his head falling back as he allowed Draco to fuck himself on his cock for a few minutes. He finally let go of his hips to grip Draco's ankles and pull them off of his back. Draco struggled, trying to pull a leg free. Harry pulled his cock halfway out of Draco as he leaned in to bite the blond's neck harshly, pushing his knees almost to his chest.

"Be still," Harry commanded into his ear. Draco stopped struggling, whimpering before he could stop himself.

Harry grinned into his neck at the instant obedience, savoring the noises Draco made. He kissed the dark red bites on the porcelain neck, thrusting in more gently.

"Harry, please..." Draco breathed, his hips still jumping slightly beyond his control.

Harry hummed into his neck, lightly biting an unmarked patch of skin. "Please what?" he murmured.

"Please, fuck me!"

Harry smirked. "I am, Dray."

"Harder, Harry, please, _please, fuuuuck-_" he cut off as Harry tightened his grip on the backs of his knees, pushing them to his shoulders, and pounded into him, thrusting directly onto his prostate over and over. His body slid up the bed a few inches at the force of Harry's thrusts. He melted into a pool of arousal, his limbs going limp as he submitted to the rough fucking. He felt a familiar tingling in the base of his spine and suddenly he was coming, his whole body convulsing around Harry's cock, his come almost reaching his own neck at the force of his orgasm.

Harry continued pounding as he growled into Draco's ear, "I didn't say to come."

Draco whimpered as Harry reached for his oversensitive cock, stroking lightly in time with his thrusts. He cried out, unable to stop him or flinch away, the pleasure almost too much. Harry's clever fingers quickly had him hard again, the pace of his furious fucking never slowing. Draco's legs were limp against his chest as his body trembled. Harry buried his face in Draco's hair, groaning in his ear. His other hand returned to grip his hair, roughly pulling his head to the side. Harry found an unmarked patch of skin and bit down hard, breaking skin. Draco cried out, the pain and pleasure fusing into one sensation as Harry licked the rapidly forming bruises on his neck.

Draco could feel Harry's rhythm start to falter and his hand pulled harder on his cock.

"Dray... come for me _now," _he panted against the blond's neck. Draco's body was far more under Harry's control than his own. Harry's cock thrusting directly into his prostate made him obey, his whole body arching up into Harry above him as he cried out in pleasure. His body squeezed around Harry's cock and he felt the sudden warmth as Harry exploded inside him, thrusting as deep as he possibly could.

Harry collapsed on top of him, his hand still gripping Draco's hair. He pulled his head around to face him and devoured his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside to battle with Draco's own as they shuddered. Harry broke the kiss when they needed to pant for air. He slowly pulled out of Draco, kissing his cheek as he winced. He fell to Draco's side, wrapping himself around Draco's body, his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Oh, _fuck,_" he gasped. Draco nodded fervently, too exhausted to speak. Harry leaned to the side, picking up Draco's wand again to silently untie him. Draco's arms flopped down as the ropes vanished. Harry murmured wordlessly and gently massaged his wrists where the silk rope had left its imprint on the tender skin. Draco sighed in pleasure, more comfortable and fully sated than he had ever been after sex before. Harry was truly a natural, perfect dominant. Even though Draco had been entirely at the mercy of his former arch enemy, somehow he had always felt safe.

Harry lazily opened his eyes and looked up at Draco from under his lashes as he continued to gently massage his wrists. Draco could sense a certain shyness about him. It seemed Gryffindor courage did falter.

He smiled and sighed contentedly, "Bloody hell."

Harry looked at him directly, slight worry in his eyes. "Was- was that okay? I probably should have asked-"

Draco laughed tiredly. "Don't be ridiculous. I've been fantasizing about that for _years._"

Harry's face broke into a delighted smile. He kissed Draco's collarbone, sliding down to kiss Draco's scars gently.

"If only I had known what you were really like, what you really wanted," Harry whispered, "it would have been different. I would have waited in that corridor and done whatever I wanted to you."

Draco shivered. "I would have fought you," Draco whispered back, "And loved it the whole time."

Harry's eyes darkened, the intensity of his gaze increasing tenfold. "You would want- you'd-" Harry stammered. His eyes burned into Draco.

"Yes," Draco whispered, "I would have liked that very much."

Harry stared at him. "I always thought I was so fucked up, to want-" he swallowed.

"Then I'm just as fucked up," Draco replied. He let himself imagine fighting Harry in the corridors of Hogwarts, being overpowered and forced to his knees, or face down on the floor, or being trapped against the wall as Harry bent him over and entered him from behind, pushing his cheek to the smooth stone as he struggled helplessly to free himself...

Harry's voice brought him back to the present. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, noticing how erratic his breathing had become.

Draco shook his head, embarrassed. Harry quietly commanded, "Tell me."

Draco found himself stammering out what he had been imagining. Harry never looked away as he spoke, and Draco found himself locked in eye contact, the bright green irises acting like magnets.

"You are a true surprise," Harry breathed unevenly.

Draco flushed. Harry's hands continued stroking his wrists tenderly. He shifted so his head was tucked under Draco's chin, the tender way Harry nuzzled his neck surprising him.

"You truly are a surprise," Harry repeated in the slightest whisper.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him closer, still barely able to believe he wasn't dreaming as he whispered back.

"So are you, Harry."

.

_To be continued..._


End file.
